


Superhero Family are Crazy(er)

by Deathhota



Series: Hero [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Frigga (Marvel) Lives, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic-Users, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Protective Avengers, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Steve Rogers, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathhota/pseuds/Deathhota
Summary: Loki did not take over Asgard after Thor: The Dark World. Frigga did not die either, but was seriously injured in the attack.This can’t be read alone. The is the sequel to ‘New Hero.It has been one week from the sense Mystic returned and helped the Avengers stop the robot army. Once the world saw him everything began to slowly return back to normal. People stop protesting in front of Stark Tower. The press, on the other hand, went crazy and began to demand a press conference from the team and the Black Mage himself. As for the Accords, without the Avengers to help in force them, they were soon forgotten and repealed. Peter and Rose smiled knowing they had made such a change to the world and basked in the peace and quiet.But peace and quiet never last.Chapter 9 is up. Sorry for taking so long.





	1. Triumphant Return

It is a nice sunny day in New York, the birds are singing, the breeze is cool and the giant octopus is trying to eat people.

“AAAAHHHH!!” A woman screamed as she was picked up by a tentacle.

“It’s got another one!” Bucky yelled, shooting the tentacle trying to make it let go of the woman.

“Damn! That makes four!” Sam said, trying to cut a man out of the giant’s grip.

“My friends, I will strike down this beast!” Thor roared as he raised his hammer.

“NOOO!!” Everyone screamed.

“If you do that, you could hit the civilians!” Nat informed the thunder god.

Tony was flying above blasting the tentacles. “What’s the plan, Cap?!”

“We need to get the people away from it for Thor to take it out!” Steve said before jumping out of the way of a tentacle.

“Any idea how we do that?” Rhodey asked, taking a man away from the fight.

“I can help!” Spider-man jumped into the fight, webbing an arm to a building.

“No!” Steve said. “Just help people getaway.”

Peter stopped on a wall and scan the area. “But everyone is already gone. There is no one left to get out of here.”

“Kid, leave this to us,” Cap ordered.

“But I can help.” The teen protested.

“Listen to Cap, kid,” Tony said, firing missiles at the giant.

Peter crossed his arms and watch the battle continue. The team didn’t look like they were gaining any ground. The octopus brought one of the civilians to its mouth. A little girl no older than five was screaming for her mommy and daddy when the tentacle let her go. Spider-man jumped to catch the girl, he held her in his arm as his other held the mouth of the giant open.

“Spider-man!” Tony yelled.

“I-I’m okay!” Peter said, struggling to keep the mouth open. “Could use a little help! This thing's breath stinks!”

“Hold on, kid! We get you out as fast as we can!” Rhodey told the teen.

The little girl screamed as the mouth began to close, Peter was losing his footing inside the slippery mouth. “MOVE FASTER!”

“Wanda, can you pry open the mouth?!” Steve asked.

The witch looked at the mouth. “I can try!” She said, sending her magic into the mouth.

Peter watched as the red magic entered the mouth and began to force it open. He took a step forward, only to slide to his knees as the monster screeched and thrashed around. “I SLIPPING!” The mouth began to close again as Wanda was forced to move or be crushed by a tentacle. The light inside the mouth was almost when a pair of arms and legs grabbed the sides of the mouth. They slowly forced it open, till it was wide enough to see who was holding it.

“Why do I always have to save you?!” Someone asked.

“MYSTIC!” Spider-man screamed in joy.

The mage laughed. “Hey, Spidey. Need a hand?”

“Yeah!” Peter said, holding the little girl in his arms tighter.

One of Mystics' hands let go of the mouth and reached for his sword. “Sorry about this, Fang!” He said as he stuck the blade at the roof of the mouth and the handle at the bottom. “That should hold it!” He reached for the two inside. “Come on, Spidey! Reach!”

The two were about to grab the hand of each other when the beast began to thrash again. The spider began to slip, again. Making the little girl scream louder. “I CAN’T! I’M SLIPPING!” Peter screamed.

“WEB!” Mystic yelled. “Web my hand!”

Spider-man looked at the mage’s hand. He could web it easily if his hand wasn’t being used to stop him from slipping into the monster’s throat.

“Trust me,” Mystic said.

Peter looked into the white glowing eyes. “I TRUST YOU!” He screamed, letting go of the side of his mouth and fired a web at the hand.

Once the hand was hit, Mystic made a fist. “HOLD ON!” He screamed, jumping away from the mouth and took to the sky, pulling the web and the two free.

“WOOOHOOO,” Peter cheered as he was back in the sunlight and flying in the fresh air.

The mage set the two down away from the battle and landed next to them. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“I’m okay. But she might need a moment.” Spidey said, hugging the little girl as she cried  
For her mommy and daddy.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Mystic said, rubbing the girl’s back. “What’s your name, little one?”

The girl looked at the mage, with tears streaming down her face and a snot bubble on her nose. “M-M-Mallori.”

“Hello, Mallori. I’m Mystic and you know my friend Spider-man.” He patted the red and blue hero on the shoulder.

Mallori nodded. “Y-Y-You’re s-s-superheroes.”

“That’s right,” Peter said, holding the girl up a little higher on his arm.

“Tell me, Mallori, did that octopus scare you?” The mage asked, pointing at the giant creature. The little girl only nodded and pulled closer to Spider-man. “It’s okay to be scared, little one.” He pulled the girl away from the spider and raised in the air. The little girl giggled. “Tell me, do you like snow?”

“Yes! It’s fun!” Mallori squirmed as she was brought down onto Spider-man’s shoulders. “Me, Mommy and Daddy made a snowman.” She said wrapping her hand around the spider’s head.

“Good.” Mystic giggled. “Why don’t you wait here with Spidey and I’ll make a snowman.”

“A snowman? Mystic, it’s summer.” Peter said, giggling as Mallori cheered for a snowman.

“You’ll see.” Mystic turned around and began to walk to the battle.

“Is Mystic going to make it snow, Spider-man?” The girl asked.

“I don’t know.”

Mystic stood at the edge of the battle and raised a hand. “Fang! To me!” The sword flew out of the mouth and into the mage’s hand. The creature screeched and thrashed. “If you didn’t like that! Then you are going to hate this!”

“Mystic! Stand down!” Steve ordered.

“Sorry, Captain. I can’t do that.” Said the mage as he made his sword glow white with his magic. “You and your team, stay back!”

“Stand down! That’s an order!”

“To quote my Father,” Mystic began to run to the giant creature. Sword raised and glowing bright. He dodged the monster's attacks and jumped into the air, straight to the head of the beast. “I DO WHAT I WANT!” He yelled stabbing the head.

A burst of cold wind blew everywhere, surrounding the octopus, like a tornado. Ice began to form on windows and the street around the storm. When it stopped, everyone could only look in shook as they saw the giant octopus was frozen solid. The people in its grasp were cold and shivering, but all in all unharmed by the icy wind.

On the head was the Black Mage, kneeling as his sword was deep inside the head of the frozen monster. He stood and pulled the sword with him, when it was out he spun it around in his hand a few times, before placing it back into its sheath on his back. With a click of the sword back in the sheath, the tentacles cracked and the people trapped fell into piles of snow.

Mystic flew back to Spider-man and Mallori. “What do you think, not bad snowman?”

**Time Skip**

“Okay,” Steve started, “Thor, tell us again, why we need to find him.”

Thor stood up and looked at the picture of his brother, on the large screen. “When Loki fell from Asgard when I destroyed the Bifrost. He was captured and tortured for a year, before coming to Midgard.”

“Should we care?” Clint asked.

“Clint, let him finish,” Steve said as Nat patted the archer’s arm.

“It was this person that made my brother try and take the Tesseract.” Thor continued. “The Tesseract holds one of the Infinity Stones. The Aether that was used to attack London, the Mind Stone that is in Vision,” The god pointed to the man. “Someone is trying to gather the stones. For what reason, we do not know. That is why we need to find Loki. He is the only one that knows ‘who and ‘why.”

Steve nodded his head and turned to Agent Hill. “What do we have?”

“Nothing, yet,” Hill said. “But we’ve heard, that someone matching his description was seen talking to some powerful underground figures.”

“Sounds like someone is up to no good, again,” Tony stated.

“We asked around, apparently he is looking for his scepter.” Hill continued, pulling up a picture of the weapon.

“Why would he want that? It doesn’t have the Mind stone anymore.” Sam asked.

“We don’t know,” Hill stated. “We do know, the scepter has been in the hands of Hydra. We don’t know where, but they are trying to break it down so they can copy its metal makeup. If they do that-”

“They are trying to make stronger weapons?” Wanda asked.

“Yes.” The agent nodded.

“Great, like we didn’t have enough problems.” Said Bucky.

“Something has been bothering me.” Said Rhodey.

“What’s that?” Asked Tony.

“Rose,” Rhodey stated. This made everyone give a questioning look at the man. “Just hear me out.” He said, raising his hands to stop everyone. “We don’t know anything about this girl, she was smart enough to beat us, she can shape-shift and, let’s not forget, her magic.”

“What are you trying to say?” Bruce asked.

Rhodey sighed. “What if she is Loki?”

This made everyone stop and think. “I’ll kill him!” Clint stated, standing up.

“Clint, my friend,” Thor walked over to the archer and patted his shoulder. “I can tell you, with no doubt, the lady Rose is not my brother.”

“How can you be so sure?” Rhodey asked.

The god turned to face the colonel. “Because of her magic.”

“Her magic?” Wanda wondered. “What does that-” She stopped and thought for a moment. “Rose’s magic is white.”

Thor smiled at the girl. “Indeed.” He turned to Rhodey. “The young witch’s magic is white. My brother’s magic is green. Though he can change his face and make illusions, he can’t change the color of his magic.” Everyone let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. “If the lady Rose was born on Asgard, she would have been treated with the upmost respect.”

“Why’s that?” Wanda asked.

“Those who are born with white magic are some of the most powerful magic users. Some old legends say, they can even bring back the dead.” The god stated. “That being said, the young witch has great potential.”

“Thanks, point break,” Tony said. “Good to know my son isn’t bringing a crazy bag of cats to my wedding.”

“Speaking of the two love birds,” Nat smirked. “We should tell them about Loki. If he does come here, it would be good for them not to fight him and tell us.”

“Right.” Steve nodded. “Rose is also going to need training,”

“Training? You’re kidding, right?” Bucky laughed.

Steve just shook his head. “Yes, Bucky. If she is going to be helping us, she needs training.”

The sergeant smiled. “Steve, this girl, while injured, took us all on. Well except these two,” He pointed to Bruce and Thor. “She outsmarted all of us and took down the Accords.” Bucky shocks his head. “This girl doesn’t need training. If anything, she should train us.”

“What we do is dangerous, she needs to learn to leave the big guys to us,” Steve stated.

Once again Bucky shocks his head. “Okay, but she isn’t going to go for it.”

“She’ll see it is the smart thing to do,” Steve said, looking around the room. “I mean, who wouldn’t want to be trained by the Avengers?”

**Five minutes later, the Commons room.**

“No, thank you,” Rose said as she sat next to Peter. Both were waiting for their friends to come over to talk. When Steve, Bucky, and Tony walked in to ask the girl to join them for training.

After she gave her answer, Bucky smirked and whispered to Steve. “Told you so.”

The captain rolled his eyes. “Rose you need training, just like Peter needs training.”

“I have training.” The girl smiled. “I know many fighting styles and have my magic back.” She said, making a white fireball in her hand, then put it out.

“I’m not saying you’re not skilled. I’m saying you could use more training, just to help you out.” Steve tried to reason with the girl.

Rose nodded and thought for a moment. “No, thank you. I have been training since I was three.”

“Peter, your friends are here.” Friday interrupted.

The boy looked around the room, not sure what to do. “Um, do you still want to tell them?” He asked Rose. The girl nodded to him with a small smile. “Send them up, please, Friday.”

“They are on their way, now.”

“Thank you.”

“This is going to be fun,” Rose said, with a smile.

Peter smiled back. “Just F Y I, Ned is going to ask you a lot of questions.”

Rose laughed. “Oh, I have no doubt.”

“And who knows what M.J’s going to do.”

“Indeed.” The girl said with a nod.

The adults went to the bar when the elevator ringed. Ned and M.J walked into the room and looked around.

“M.J! Ned!” Rose ran to her friends and throw her arms around the two. “I missed you!”

“Whoa! Rose!” Ned screamed almost falling over by the girl's hug.

“Rose! What are you doing here?!” M.J asked pulling away from the girl. “I thought you had to go home for the summer.”

“My aunt let me come.” The girl smiled at her friends and gave them another big hug. Once they separated they sat down and Rose turned to her friends. “Listen, I need to tell you something.”

M.J’s gasped and her hand shot to her mouth. “Oh, my god! You're pregnant!”

“What?!” Rose yelled as Tony choked on his drink, Steve spat his out and Bucky just sat back and laughed.

“Peter, you got her pregnant?!” Ned screamed.

“What?! No!” Peter yelled back.

“I’m not pregnant!” Rose screamed for everyone to stop and listen.

“Oh, thank god.” M.J sighed. “I don’t know if I could handle another loser like Peter.”

“I wouldn’t say that, seeing if I was pregnant, you would be aunt Michelle.” Rose smiled at her friend.

M.J smiled. “Good thing you’re not.”

“Anyways,” Rose began again. “the thing I need to tell you is,” She looked at her boyfriend, who just gave a nod. “I’m Mystic.” Both Ned and M.J just stared at the girl like she just grows a second head.

“I’m sorry, what?” M.J asked.

“I am Mystic,” Rose said again.

It became quiet as the two continued to stare. Peter and Rose just sat and stared back. The three men at the bar just looked at the teens, waiting for someone to do something.

Ned was the first to break the ice by starting to laugh. “Oh, man! That was a good one!” He said, holding his sides.

M.J just continued to look at her friend. “I don’t think their kidding, Ned.”

“Of course, their kidding.” The boy said grinning at the two on the other side of the couch. “I mean, Mystic is a boy.”

“I can shape-shift,” Rose stated.

“Prove it,” Ned said, looking at the girl.

“Very well.” Rose answer as she began to change into a boy and change her clothes into Mystic’s black suit. Once she was done, both M.J and Ned were speechless. “I can also do magic. If you want to see.” Mystic waved his hand making white butterflies appear and flew around the room. This made both her friend's mouths drop. Ned’s eyes rolled back and soon he was on the floor unconscious. “Is he okay?” Mystic asked.

Peter stood up and walked over to his friend. “Friday, can you scan him?”

“Of course, Peter,” Friday answered. “He is fine. He just fainted.”

Mystic turned his attention back to the now only girl in the room. “M.J are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” The girl stuttered. “I...I’m, good.”

Mystic nodded his head at the girl. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but,” The mage changed back to Rose. “I had to tell you guys. I wanted you guy to know, how much I trust you.” M.J nodded a little before she too fell over and fainted.

Peter and Rose stared at the two for a moment. “I think that went, good.” The boy said. Rose looked at him for a moment. “What? It could have been worse.” Rose rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. The boy grinned and walked back to her. “Hey, it’s going to be okay.”

The girl sighed. “I-I just don’t want them to call me a freak.”

“They won't.” The boy said, walking over to her.

“I’m sorry.” She said, looking at the two past out. “I’m just scared.”

Peter smiled. “I have emotional jumper cables, I’ll give you a boost.” He wrapped his arms around Rose. “Just attach like so...”

“This is just a hug.”

“Is it working?”

Rose couldn’t help the smile on her face. “Squeeze tighter.” Peter did as he was asked and tighten his hug.

Tony cleared his throat, to get the two teens' attention. “Seeing as your friends are out, we have something to tell you.” He came from behind the bar counter. “Friday, bring it up.” A picture of a man came on the screen. “This is Loki.”

Both teenager’s eyes widen. “This is Loki? The Loki?” Peter asked, looking at the picture.

“Yes,” Tony answered.

“Thor’s brother? God of Mischief?”

“Yes,” Tony said, starting to get annoyed.

“Attacker of New-”

“Peter,” Steve stopped the teen. “Yes, this is Loki.”

“Whoa!”

“We thought it would be best if you knew what he looks like,” Tony stated.

“If you see him, don’t try to fight him,” Steve said, looking into both teen's eyes. “Get away from him and call us.”

Peter nodded and turned to his girlfriend. “Are you okay?” He asked. Rose was a new shade of white and looked as if she saw a ghost.

“I’m okay.” She said, looking at the picture. “May I ask, why you want us to call you?”

“We need information from him,” Steve informed. “But don’t try to take him on. He may not look it, but he packs a punch.”

“What we are trying to say is he dangerous, so stay away and call us, okay?” Tony asked.

“Okay, I’ll call if I see him,” Peter said, with a nod.

Steve nodded at the boy then turned to the girl. “Rose?” The teen continued to stare at the picture. “Rose?” The captain said, louder.

Rose shook her head and came back from where she was. “I-I’ll keep an eye out.”

“Good.”

“What’s going on?” Someone asked. “What happened?”

The group of heroes turned to face the two teens that pasted out, starting to wake up. “I don’t know, but I had this weird dream,” Ned said, sitting up. “I dreamed Rose turned into Mystic.” When he and M.J turned to face the group, both of their eyes widen. “It wasn’t a dream, was it?”

Rose sighed and smiled. “No. No, it was not.”

**Five minutes later**

“So, you took on the Avengers?!” Ned asked, shaking with excitement.

“Yes. Yes, I did.” Rose said, nodding.

“But how?! Did you get bit by something, like Peter?!”

“I doubt there is a spider that can give people magic.” Rose laughed.

“Were you an experiment, like the Scarlet Witch?!”

“No, I was born with my powers.”

“You’re a mutant?” M.J asked.

“No, I don’t have the mutant X gene,” Rose answered. “My father was... is a mage. I gained that power and when I was three, he trained me to control it.”

“Awesome!” Ned nodded, still shaking. “What all can you do?! Can you read minds?! Can you turn into anything else?! Do you have a magic wand?! How high can you fly?!”

Peter laughed and whispered into Rose's ear. “Told you he would ask a lot of questions.”

Rose smiled. “Scientists always do.” She whispered back. “I can control the elements around me. Yes, I can read minds, but I only do that if I have to. I can turn into any animal or person I either seen or touched. I don’t have a magic wand. And as for how high I can fly, I have no limits on how high, only how long.”

“If you have no limits on how high,” M.J began. “How high have you gone?”

“I once repaired one of my aunt’s satellites,” Rose stated as if all she did was help a cat out of a tree. When she saw all the eyes in the room on her, she couldn’t help but feel strange. “Can you stop staring at me like that? It makes me feel like a freak.” She said, hiding pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, so she can hide her face.

“Sorry.” Said Peter, pulling her close. “You’re not a freak.” He kissed her temple and rubbed her back. “You just shocked us.”

“Yeah, sorry. We were just shocked.” M.J said, then stomped on Ned’s foot.

“Ow!” Ned yelled. “Why did you do that?” M.J used her head to gesture to the other girl. “Oh! Y-Yeah, sorry Rose.”

“Can I ask,” Tony said, walking to the couch. “How did you make it to space?”

Rose lifted her head at the question. “I-I found protection spells and charms in my father’s spellbooks, then flew up into space. It wasn’t that hard if you know what you are doing. After that, I just used my magic to fix the broken parts.”

The man sat down and smiled. “So if I ever have a satellite that are broken, can I ask you for help?”

“Dad!” Peter yelled.

Rose just smiled and nodded. “I’ll have to charge you.”

“I can afford it.” Tony smiled.

“Wait, if you are Mystic. Then how do explain, you and him in the same place?” M.J asked.

“Oh, that was easy,” Rose stated. “I just made a copy of myself.” She stretched out her hand. A small light began to glow from her hand, then soon it grew into a copy of the Black Mage. “See.”

“Awesome!” Ned yelled. “Can you make one of me?”

Rose laughed and changed the copy into a copy of Ned. “How’s that?”

“Dude! That’s insane!” Ned ran to the copy of himself. “It looks just like me!”

“Dude! No way!” The copy spoke, looking at the original. “It looks just like me!”

Ned jumped back. “It talks!”

“What is with all the yelling?” May asked walking in.

“Ms. Parker!” Ned and M.J screamed.

The woman smiled and walked over to the teens. “Hey Ned and... Other Ned.” May looked at the two Ned's.

“Rose made a copy.” One Ned said.

“Hey! You’re the copy.” The other Ned countered.

Everyone laughed at the two. “It’s good to see you again, Ned.” May smiled at the teen then turned to M.J. “And you too, M.J.”

“Good, to see you awake, Ms. Parker,” M.J said, standing up and giving the woman a hug.

“Are you guys going to stay for dinner?” The woman asked looking at the teens. “I was going to get Chinese if you guys want to join.”

“Yes, food.” Ned smiled.

M.J thought for a moment. “Sure, why not. I just found out my friend is a witch, I could use something normal in my day.”

May just laughed. “I know what you mean. Rose, what about you?”

“I’ll love too.” The girl answered snapping her fingers and making the Ned copy disappear. “But first, I have to go to France and stop a drug trade.”

“Are you sure?” May asked, a little concerned.

“It will not take long,” Rose said, pulling her gate card out. “I’ll be back in about, twenty to thirty minutes.”

“I will try and save you an eggroll,” M.J said, looking at her friend change into Mystic.

Steve walked over to the mage. “We are going to talk about training later.”

The mage rolled his eyes. “If you want, but it is not your choice to make.” He pulled his gate card out and threw it at the wall.

“Dude! What is that?” Ned asked looking at the door form on the wall.

“I’ll tell you later,” Mystic said, walking to the door. “I’ll see you guys.” He opened the door and walked through. When he was on the other side and the gate was closed. Mystic looked at his phone. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to. With a long sigh, the mage said. “Memory, call father.”


	2. Greatest Change

As everyone began to gather in the common’s floor some bringing their own food and drinks for dinner. Ned and MJ couldn’t help but be starstruck by all of the Avengers in one place. Peter introduced them to everyone they haven’t met before.

“Is that really Doctor Bruce Banner?” Ned asked, drooling a little.

“Yeah, man. He’s super cool.” Peter said with a grin. “He even let me look at his notes and help in the lab.”

“Dude! No way!”

“Peter, could you please get some plates?” Pepper asked.

The boy stood up. “Sure, mom.”

“Thank you.”

As Peter walked to the kitchen his phone began to ring. “That was fast.” He said answering his phone. “Hey, Mystic.”

“Hey, Spidey.” The mage answered. “I’ll be there in a bit.”

“Okay, just take your time. We have a lot of food.”

“Oh good. I’m starving.”

“Yeah, everyone showed up and brought all kinds of food.” Peter said grabbing a hand full of plates.

“I’m sure you will enjoy that, Mr. Bottomless pit.” The mage laughed.

Peter handed the plates to his mom and sat back down. “Hey, at lest it’s food and not buckets of ice-cream.”

“True, I do love me some good ice-cream.” Mystic laughed.

“So how long before you get here?”

“Hmm, that depends.”

“Depends? Depends on what?”

“It depends, on what you are wearing?”

Peter’s face became hot. “W-what do you want me to have on?”

“I was thinking,” the mage began. “No short or pants. Just you in your undergarments spread out on the bed.” The teen’s face became bright red. “Perhaps some tight boxers to show off your backside.” Peter’s palms hand began to sweat. “Then I crawl on top of you and kiss down your chest tell I reach your boxers. Then loop my fingers inside them and pull-”

“Peter!” May had called him, pulling him out of whatever thoughts he was having. “Are you okay?”

The teen cleared his throat and took a sip of his drink. “Y-Yeah, I’m good.”

“Are you sure, sweetie? You’re sweating,” May placed her hand on the teen’s forehead. “And you feel warm. Are you sure you’re not sick?"

“No, no. I’m good aunt May, really.” The teen took a deep breath to slow down his racing heart.

May eyed the teen for a bit. “Okay, if you’re sure?”

“Yeah, I was on the phone with Mystic. He said; he’ll be here soon.”

“Okay. Then I’ll make a plate for him... Or for her?” The woman shook her head and began to make a plate.

Peter looked at his phone and saw the call had ended. ‘That was close.’ As he looked around the table he saw everyone busy. ‘I need some air.’ He stood up and walk to the balcony door. Outside he looked up and took a deep breath to relax.

“Needed air already?” Someone asked from above.

Peter chuckled and turned to face Mystic flying above him. “Did you have to do that? I was about to die from embarrassment.”

The mage chuckled as he landed. “My hero, killed by dirty talk.” He said waving his hand over his face, making his mask disappear and changing into Rose. “What would people say?” She grinned.

“I hate you.” The boy said blushing.

“I don’t need truth seeing eyes to know that is a lie.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Tell me, did I get a rise from your little friend?” She asked kissing his neck.

“If you hug me tighter, you’ll find out.” The boy said, kissing the girls neck.

“Oh, really?” She pulled the boy closer and tighter till she felt something hard. “Oh, my.” She gasped. “Your not so little after all.” Peter blush darkened.

“Are you two losers coming in, or not?” MJ said at the door. “Me and Ned have some questions for you.” She pointed to the mage. “So, get in here.”

“Okay, okay. We’re coming.” Rose said, lacing her fingers with her boyfriend. The boy just smiled and followed her back inside.

“Rose. Good to see you back safe.” May said, placing a plate, stacked with all kinds of food, in front of the girl. “I hope you don’t mind, I made you a plate.”

“Not at all. Thank you.” Rose said taking a seat and looking at all the different foods. “This looks great.”

“Well everyone brought their own food and we kind of mixed them around.” Peter said, sitting next to the girl.

Both were sitting on the floor with with there plates on the coffee table. Ned and MJ across from them looking at the girl. “Feel free to ask anything you like.” Rose said, starting to eat her food.

“You took on the Avengers?” Ned said, looking at the girl.

“Yes,” The blond answered.

“Awesome!” Ned smiled.

Rose smiled back. “Indeed.”

MJ rolled her eyes. “Okay, for real. What all can you do?”

The blond thought for a moment. “I can fly, teleport, manipulate the elements.” She began. “I have healing potions, my sword is possessed by a dragon’s soul. I use a spell that makes me see people’s auras. My leg bags are pocket dimensions. I can read peoples minds, but I don’t like doing it without permission. I have a A.I that is connected to my phone and a earpiece.” Both of her friends stared at her, eyes wide and mouths hanging open, as she listed everything. “Oh, and I have a gate that I can open to go to faraway places.”

The two looked at the girl in shock and aw. “You’re joking, right?” Ned asked.

“No.” Rose said smiling.

“I can’t believe this.” MJ said rubbing her temples. “How is this my life?”

“Is it chance or is it fate,” The mage began. “Or is it simply dumb luck. I can never decide.”

Peter chuckled. “I’ll say, all of the above.” He stated, making Rose laugh.

“You took down the Accords!” Ned stated. “How?”

“Oh, that was easy.” The girl said.

Someone chuckled in the background, “Easy, she said,” The four teens turned to the voice. “Tell me how it was easy.” Bucky asked with a smile.

“It was simply because I used the Avengers popularity and the people of New York to fight.” Said Rose.

“Okay. But how?”

Rose took a deep breath. “After the attack on New York, the would has had a eye on the city. After your return, New York has had a eye on you. I just needed them to see you in a different light.” She stated. “First, I made you focus on me. I antagonize you and taunted you, to make you come after me. To make you want to come after me and try to take me down. As I was the biggest threat in the way for the Accords, I knew you would. So I made sure everyone would see what the Accords were truly about.”

“That night at the church was planed?” Said Nat. “You filmed the fight for you could show the world?”

“Yes,” The girl nodded. “I knew you would use one of those collar on me. And as you’ve seen it didn’t go well.” She rubbed at her neck. “So I made sure that I would have a way out,” She looked to her boyfriend. “I had Memory call Spider-man to help bail me out.”

“But that was part of your plan.” Steve said, taking a seat at the bar. “You wanted Peter to see that, so he would see the Accords were no good.”

“Yes,” Rose stated. “I wanted him to see what the Accords made you do.” She sighed. “After that, the next step was showing the world what the Accords truly meant.”

“That night you showed up. You wanted us to fight you.” Sam said.

“Yes. I had to do it the next night or people would start to fight over whether or not the Accords were a good thing or not. So even though I was not healed completely, I knew I would have to fight you as soon as I could.” The girl said taking a breath. “I would have to give you my all and use every trick I knew to take you on.”

“But why?” Wanda asked. “Why not wait until you were in better condition?”

“My heath made no difference to my plan.” The teen stated as if she was talking about the weather. “If anything it help it.”

“Helped it?!” Said Peter, loudly. “You could have died!”

“That was her plan.” Vision stated and looked the girl. “You were planning to die.”

“What?!” Peter yelled. “No, she wasn’t! Tell them, Rose!” He turned to the girl. Rose stayed silent and stared at the floor. “Rose? Tell them that wasn’t your plan.”

Rose took a deep breath and said. “Sometimes the greatest change require the greatest of sacrifice.”


	3. Sorry

“YOU WERE PLANING TO DIE!” Peter screamed.

“It was the only way to stop the accords!” Rose yelled back.

“So you were just going to throw your life away?!”

“I wasn’t throwing it away! I was making a difference!”

Both teens have been going back and forth for the past five minutes.

“Did you even think about how I would feel if you died?” Peter asked.

“...I did.” Rose said. “But if it means one person’s feelings or the world… Then the choice is simple.”

“So my feelings mean nothing to you!”

“You are twisting my words!”

“That’s what you just said!”

“Okay!” Steve stepped in between the two. “I think that is enough.”

Peter move around the Captain. “I need air.” He said, going to the elevator.

Rose huffed and turned to the balcony door. “I need to punch someone.” She said, before a hand grabbed her arm. “Captain, now is really not the time to get on my nerves.”

“Tough.” The man said. “Because we need to talk.” Steve stood tall with a stern look on his face that meant no argument.

“I have given you my answer.” Rose stated. “If you have a problem with that, take it up with someone who cares.”

“You need training.” Steve said, looking down at the teen.

Rose didn’t back down from the stare. She stood tall and looked the man, who was a foot taller than her, right in the eye. “You have nothing to teach me, Captain.” She said, pulling her arm away. “Now, if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave.”

“Friday, lock the door.” Tony ordered as the teen was going to open the door.

The girl looked at the genius that sent a shiver down the man’s spine. “Unlock the door now.” She ordered.

“Sorry, kid. Cap’s orders.” The man said.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Must we do this?” She asked. “You do know I can blow this door to nothing but rubble?”

“We aren’t done talking yet.” Steve stated.

“Yes, we are.” The girl stated with her eyes starting to glow. “Memory, unlock the door.”

Tony huffed and smirked. “Sorry kid, but your helper can-” The man stopped with his smirk when the lights flickered. “Friday?”

“Sorry, boss. Someone has breached my firewalls and are taking control of some of my functions.”

Soon the door was unlocked and the mage changed into Mystic. “You are not the only genius in the world.” He smirked as his mask appeared and he flew away.

“That went well.” Bucky said with a smile on his face. Steve eyed his friend for a second before rolling his eyes and walked to the elevator.

“This is better than T.V.” Ned whispered to M.J, who nodded in response.

**Time Skip: The Next Day**

Peter sat in on his bed, looking at his phone. “Karen, are there any messages from Rose?”

“There are no messages from Rose.” The Al said, sounding a little annoyed at the teen for asking since the last time, ten minutes ago.

The teen sighed and tossed his phone on his pillow. “Karen-”

“No, Peter.”

The boy laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. “Do you think I should call her?”

“I think you should call her.” Someone said in the door way. Peter opened his eyes and looked at his aunt. May walked in and sat down at the teen’s side. “I think you two should talk this out.”

“But, aunt May. You heard her last night.” The boy sat up and rested on his headboard. “She was planning to die and she wasn’t even going to tell anyone!”

May nodded with a small smile on her face. “You’re right. She didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah.”

“She didn’t tell anyone she was hurt or call for help.”

“Right.” The boy nodded.

“She just went head first into danger and didn’t care about anyone else feelings.”

“I know.”

“Just like you.” May’s smile widen.

“Exactly.” Peter said before looking at his aunt with confusion on his face. “Wait… What?”

May looked at her nephew. “You didn’t tell me you became Spider-man. You didn’t tell me when you got hurt or that you were going out into dangerous situations.” She locked eyes with the teen. “You didn’t say anything.”

The boy couldn’t stop the black hole of guilt that he was falling into. “I-I did that to keep you safe and for you wouldn’t worry.”

May sighed. “I know, sweetie.” She said, giving her nephew a hug. “And that was Rose was trying to do for you.” She pulled away. “She didn’t want you to worry about her. She did want you to have to choose between her and your family.” May placed a hand on the boy’s cheek. “You see. Rose is just like you.” The woman stood up and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead. “You should call her.” She said, before walking out the door.

Peter sat for a moment then picked up his phone. “Karen, call Rose.”

“Calling Rose.” The AI said, sounding a little relieved.

After a moment someone answered. _“Peter! Thank god! Mystic needs help!”_

The boy jumped at the worry voice. “What’s wrong?!”

_“Mystic is surrounded! His outnumbered!”_

Peter raced to his suit and changed as fast as he could. “Tell me where!”

_“In Brooklyn! I’ll send you the location when you get there!”_

The teen used his gate card to get to Brooklyn, then swung as fast as he could.

Mystic stood with fifty criminals around him. At least twenty were knocked out already by the mage, but there were still too many. Three more tried to rush the mage with bats and metal pipes. Mystic spun around and slashed their weapons, then used his feet and sheath to strike at their heads. _‘They just keep coming.’_ He thought has he sent two more men flying with a wave of magic.

He was distracted by three more, that he didn’t see the large man behind him. A large boot kicked him in the side, sending him flying and making him drop Fang. He looked up at the same time the large boot was going to smash his head in. He rolled away and stood up as fast as he could to see his new opponent.

The man was huge. His wore a torn, black, denim vest with a hood. His skin was pale and his hair was white. He was the same size as Cap, in both height and muscle. “So you are the brat that has been stopping my supplies.”

Mystic looked at the man and huffed out a laugh. “You have me at a disadvantage, sir.” He pointed at the man. “You know who I am, but I don’t know who you are.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” The man grind. “You are going to be dead in a little.”

Mystic stood his ground and ready for a fight. “Then show me what you got.” He said and changed at the man. The pale man and the mage race at each other. Mystic threw a glowing magic punch, as the man threw one of his own. The two fist clashed sending both men back a few feet. Mystic winced as his arm was broken. “Damn!” He cursed.

The pale man laughed. “Looks like the Black Mage isn’t as indestructible as they say.” He men joined him in the laugh.

“That may be, but you forget one thing.” Mystic said standing up tall.

The pale man looked at the short man. “And what’s that, pipsqueak?”

“A magician’s greatest weapon.”

“And what’s a magician’s greatest weapon?” The man laughed.

“Misdirected.” The mage stated as his body begun to disappear into balls of lights.

The pale man’s eyes widen. “A TRICK!” He yelled as he turned around. “FIND HI-” His eyes widen again as he saw Mystic taking down more of his men. At least have of them were knocked out. “What?!” He asked as he saw two Mystics fighting his men.

Three more goons fell. “Nice party, big guy.” Mystic said. “But I hope you don’t mind me inviting a friend,” One of the windows shattered as Spider-man crash through. “Or two.”

“SPIDER-MAN!” The man yelled. Seeing his men were nein taking out left and right by the heroes, he quickly left threw a secret door.

“Hey! Mystic!” The spider said, landing behind the mage and his copy. “I heard you got into some trouble at a party.”

The mage laughed. “A little, yeah. All of these guys wanted to play with me.” He said, as he punched another man.

“Really!” The spider said, kicking a man into another and webbing them to the floor.

“Yup. It is quite the party.”

Spider-man laughed. “You call this a party?” He said, punching a guy. “Where are the streamers and decorations?”

“I don’t know.” Mystic said, spin kicking to guys. “But I did put up a little magic show earlier.”

“Ah man. I missed the magic show.” Spider-man said, sounding disappointed.

“Sorry. But if you want decorations, I’m sure you can make some.”

“Good idea.” The spider laughed, then jumped onto the ceiling. He webbed two of the goons and stringed them to the ceiling, leaving them kicking and screaming to be but down. “How’s that?” He asked landing on the ground again.

“Great!” The mage chuckled. “It was hard being the life of the party all by myself. Too many guys for just me.”

“Why did you come to this party alone?” Spider-man asked, using a web-grenade on a group.

“My boyfriend and I had a fight the other day.” Mystic said, using a binding circle to trap three goons. “It was my fault. I should have told him my plan.”

“Maybe,” Spider-man said, webbing one of the last men to the floor. “But you did it to save everyone, right?”

“Of course.” The mage said. “I just wish he would forgive me for it.” He said, sending the last of the goons into a wall with a wave of magic.

Spider-man threw a web-grenade at them to hold them. “He’ll forgive you.” He said, solemnly.

“Really?” The mage said, taking a step closer to the spider. “What makes you so sure?”

Spider-man took a step closer to the mage. “Because, he would have to be a complete idiot not to forgive you.” He said, grabbing the Mystic’s hand and pulling him so their chests were together.

The mage chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the spider’s neck. “Good thing he isn’t a complete idiot.” The mage used his magic to lift the spider’s mask so he could see the other hero’s mouth.

“Yeah.” The spider said, seeing the mage’s mask open around his lips.

Spider-man leaned down and kiss the other hero. Both closed their eyes as they gave into the kiss, Spider-man raised his hand to the broken window and fired a web. With a tug and a leap both flew into the night.

Both were unaware of the flash of light from a camera.

**Time Skip: The Next Day**

Peter woke to the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning he answered the call. “Ned? Do you know what time it is?”

_“Dude! Sorry!”_ Ned said, a little too excited. _“Have you seen the news?!”_

“You just woke me up so, no.” The teen answered with a yawn. “Why? What’s going on?”

_“Hold on.”_

Peter waited for a moment when a messages ringed from his phone. The teen looked at the messages, which read _‘Spider-man and Mystic brake the internet’._ The teen’s eyes widen as he clicked on the link. A picture of Spider-man and Mystic surrounded by unconscious goons as the two heroes kissed. “Oh, Shit!” The teen was wide awake now.


	4. Sick

_“I’m going to make a copy of this.”_ Rose said, looking at the article of the two heroes kissing.

“Rose, sweetie, that’s not helping.” Peter said, groaning. He sat on his bed with his laptop in front of him. The article on the screen as he talked to Rose on his phone.

The girl giggled. _“I don’t see what’s so bad about it.”_

“What’s bad about it is if bad people see this, then they would come after you to get to me.”

_“Yes.”_ Rose nodded. _“And they will come after you to get to me.”_

“Exactly.”

_“However, this can also be a good thing.”_

“How? How can this be a good thing?” The boy asked.

_“Well, this will stop people from thinking Peter Parker-Stark is Spider-man. If they see you with me and Spider-man with Mystic. They will think you are straight and Spider-man is gay.”_

Peter sat in silence for a moment. “You know, that could actually work.”

_“Good. Now that we got ‘that’ out of the way. I’m going to get some sleep.”_

Peter smiled. “Okay, sorry for fricking ou-” A knock came from the door. The teen looked up to see his father open the door.

“Oh, good. You’re up.” Tony said. “I need you to call Mystic and tell him to get here around noon. We are having some guest over and they want to see him.” The man lifted as fast as he came.

“Okay, dad.” The teen said and put the phone to his ear again. “Rose-”

_“I heard.”_ The girl sighed. _“Looks like I just have to use my energy potion.”_

Peter chuckled. “Mine bringing one for me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long day.”

_“Fine, but only half a bottle. We don’t want you bouncing off the walls… Again.”_

Peter chuckled. “Okay, see you at noon.”

_“See ya.”_ The girl said and hang up.

The teen got up and began to get ready for the day. As he walked into the kitchen he saw his dad, mom and aunt sitting at the table. “Good morning.” He said, grabbing a bow and spoon.

“Morning.” His aunt said, with a smile.

Pepper grinned at the teen. “So, Spider-man and Mystic.”

Peter rolled his eyes and groan. “Rose and me are together. What’s the problem if Spider-man and Mystic are together?”

“Nothing is wrong with it.” Tony said, putting down his tablet. “Your mom and aunt just like seeing you two being together.” The man sighed. “But now you and me are going to have a talk about anal sex.”

“NO!” Peter shouted. “No, we don’t! Two talks, was one too many.”

“Two?” May questioned.

Peter sighed. “Uncle Ben gave me the talk when I was thirteen.”

“So I didn’t need to give you the talk.” Tony said, faking shock.

“Yeah. That is something I wish to forget.” The teen mumble. “And already now about being safe from health class.”

“That’s good.” Pepper said. “But I would like to know one thing, Peter?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you bi?”

Peter cleared his throat. “Would that be a p-problem?”

“Oh, sweetie. Of course not.” May said, hugging her nephew.

“Yeah, if fine, sweetie.” Pepper said, with a big smile.

“Their right, kid. Plus, I’m pansexual.” Tony said.

Peter smiled. “Then, yeah. I’m bi.”

“Good.” Pepper said, smiling. “Now, on to business. We have some very important guest coming today.”

“Who?”

“King T’challa, his sister, Sheri, his general, Okoye and a member of his council.”

“Oh, cool!” Peter smiled. “I wanted to talk to them about how they make so many things with vibranium.”

“That’s great, Peter, but try to control yourself.” May said, smiling at her nephew’s excitement.

“Yeah. No sugar or coffee for you.” Tony said, eyeing the teen with a grin on his face. “We don’t want them to be scared away.”

Peter rolled his eyes at the man. “Why are they coming here anyway?”

“SI is trying to make a deal for some vibranium.” Pepper stated. “What was strange was who they asked to talk to.”

“Why? Who did they ask to talk to?”

Tony chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. “I will give you three guesses, but you are only going to need one.”

The teen thought for a moment before it dawned on him. “Mystic?”

“Yup.” The man said with a pop. “King T’challa might just want to see who is under the mask.”

“That’s why you asked me to tell Rose?” Asked Peter, to witch Tony nodded.

“They will be meeting us at the compound at one.” Pepper said standing and looking at her phone. “We will be leaving at eleven. Be ready to go by then.”

“Okay, mom.” Peter said as the woman walked out the door.

“I should be going too.” Said Tony, patting the teen’s back. “Your mom, wants me to finish the new stark phone.”

The teen smiled. “Do you want some help?”

“Sure, Pete.” The man answered refilling his coffee mug. “See you in the lab in ten.”

“Okay.” Peter smiled as he saw the man go.

May watched the seen before her and couldn’t help but smile. The boy saw her looking at him and blushed. “What?” He asked.

“Nothing.” May answered.

“O-Okay.”

May chuckled. “Ito’s just seeing you with them, it’s nice to see you happy.”

“Y-Yeah it’s great, but-” The teen’s face sadden. “I was happy before, too.”

“I know, sweetie.” May stood up and hugged her nephew. “I was happy, too.” She kissed his temple. “Mary, Richard and Ben would be happy too.”

**Unknown Location**

Dr. Otto Octavius sat in a secret lab, looking at a screen showing Spider-man. “If what I suspect is true. Spider-man’s DNA may hold the key in repairing your damaged cells, as well as mine.” He said, stopping the video and turning around. “However I will need a blood sample to verify my theory.”

“I’ll get your blood sample.” Said a man in a mask. “I’ll need some tools from Oscorp.”

“Take what you need, Taskmaster.” Osborn said, looking at the video on his own screen. “Just bring me a sample.”

“I’ll also need a destruction for the Avengers.”

Otto pull up a screen of what looked like machines. “That can be arranged.” The doctor grinned.

Osborn stood up and walked to an elevator. “I leave it to you then.” The man said, fixing his tie. “I have a meeting, now. Try to wait until it’s over, before you start destroying the city.”

“I’ll try.” Taskmaster said, sitting down and started making a list of everything he’ll need.

Osborn pushed a button for a floor. “Good.”

**Stark Tower 10:55**

Peter sat on his bed with his bag ready to go, when a knock came from his window. The teen turned to see who could be knocking on the eightieth floor. He chuckled as he saw the Black Mage outside. “Friday, can you open the window for Mystic? Please.”

“Of course, Peter.” The AI answered, and the window slid open.

The mage flew in and landed next to the teen’s bed. “Thanks.” He said, waving a hand over his mask and making it vanish in black smoke. His sword no longer was strapped to his back, but now hanged from his hips.

“You here right on time.” Peter said, standing up and swinging his backpack of his shoulder. “We’re about to leave.” The teen began to walk to his door.

“Leave? Where are we going?” Asked Mystic, following the teen out the room.

“We are going to the Avenger’s compound.” Peter said, stepping into the elevator and pushing the button to go up. “That is where King T’challa is going to meet us.”

“King T’challa?” The mage asked, expecting it to be a joke.

Peter grinned and nodded. “Yup.”

“I see.” Mystic ponder what the meeting could be about, when the elevator stopped and opened.

“Oh, good. We were waiting for you.” Sam said, adjusting his own backpack.

“Come on you two. Hurry up.” Tony said, standing on the quinjet’s cargo door.

Mystic’s eyes widen and he stopped dead in his tracks. “We’re going on that!?” He pointed at the plane.

Peter looked at the mage. “Yeah. The compound is upstate. It will take us two and a half hours by car.” He stated. “This is way faster.”

“I-I’ll take my gate and meet you there.” The blond said.

The spider continued to stare at his boyfriend. “But you don’t know where it is.”

Mystic backed away from the plane. “I don’t feel like riding on a plane. You can text me it’s location.”

“What’s the hold up!?” Someone asked, walking up behind the blond.

“Hey, Cap.” Peter greeted the man. “Mystic doesn’t what to get on.”

“What?” Steve placed a hand on the blond. “Don’t tell me you are afraid of flying.”

“You’re getting senile, old man. Or you would remember that I can fly.” The mage batted the man’s hand off his shoulder.

“Good, then there’s no problem.” Steve said grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling him up the ramp into the plane. The mage protested the man’s actions and tried to pry the iron grip off of him. “Besides, this will give us a good time to talk about your training.”

“Let go, old man!” Mystic yelled as he was placed into a seat. Only when the door was almost closed did Steve let go of the teen’s wrist. “I told you before, I have no interest in training with you!”

“Just sit tight. We will be there in about thirty minutes.” The Captain said as the plane began to rise.

“Oh, no.” The mage’s eye widen.

Cap looked out the front window for a few minutes, before he turned back to the mage. “Now about your train-” The man stopped as he looked at the teen.

The blond was hunched over, his head between his legs, taking deep breaths. His skin was paler then it was before the plane took off. Peter sat next to him rubbing his back, and speaking gently to him.

“You okay there, punk?” Becky asked, on the other side of Peter.

“I… I hate… planes.” The mage covered his mouth to stop from barring up his lunch.

“You get motion sickness?” Clint grinned.

“The guy that beat the Avengers get motion sickness after five minutes of flying.” Rhodes chuckled.

“Silence you.” The mage warned. “In this state of mind… my magic is more out of control… I could end up blowing it into pieces.” He said, holding his stomach and mouth.

“Okay, we’ll talk later.” Steve said, with a smile and turned away to the window again.

**Time Skip, 20 Trouble Minutes Later**

The plane finally stopped moving and slowly landed. As soon as the door open Mystic flew out of it and found a shrub to empty his stomach. Peter raced after his boyfriend and patted his back to help get everything out. Once the blond could stand up straight without the need to be held upright by the spider, he shook his head and changed into Rose. She kept the Black mage outfit on just in case she needed it.

“I hate planes!” She said, pulling a bottle of water from one of her leg bags and rinsed out her mouth.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked.

Rose took a deep breath and smiled. “I’m fine now.” She held her stomach. “But I probably shouldn’t eat for at least half an hour.”

“Good.” Peter said, taking hold of her hand and pulling her to the compound doors. “Because now I can show you around.”

Rose shook her head. _‘You have way to much energy.’_


	5. Training

Peter held his girlfriend’s hand as he took her inside and guided her around. “This place is a lot bigger than it is on the outside.” Rose said, looking around.

“Yeah, it is.” The boy said, turning a corner. “I would get lost if it wasn’t for Friday.” The boy stopped in front of a pair of doors. “This is the commons room.” He held the door open for the girl.

Rose stepped in and looked around. A kitchen was to the right, to the left was a set of white couches and in the back was a large dining room table. Two of the walls were made of glass, allowing a beautiful view of the landscaping.

“Not bad.” The girl said, taking a seat on a couch.

“I know it has nothing on your inland.” The boy looked around the room. “But it has its moments.”

“You would see the rest of the place.” Pepper said, walking into the room.

“Hey, mom.” Peter smiled at the woman.

“Hello, Pepper.” Rose said with a wave and smile. “Having a good day?”

The woman sighed. “So far, yes. But I’ve learned with the Avengers, that can change at the drop of a hat.”

“If you want, you can have one of my energy potions.” Rose pull out a bottle with green liquid inside.

“Energy potion?” Bruce asked interning the room, followed by Tony and Rhodey.

“Yes.” The girl confirmed. “One of these will give you the energy equal to three cups of coffee. With none of the side effects.” She flew to the other woman and handed the potion over. “Just don’t let Peter drink it.”

“It’s not my fault I’m hyperactivity. It’s the spider bite that made me like this.” The boy protested, crossing his arms.

“True.” The girl giggled, waking over to the boy and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s why I make your own bottles.” She held out a bottle a third the size as the first.

Peter took the bottle and placed it in his pocket. “Thank you.” He said, give his girl a quirk kiss.

Pepper giggled watching the two, before the bottle was taken from her hands. “Tony!” She said, looking at the man.

The man eyed the green liquid. “This bottle has three cups of coffee?” Tony asked, opening the bottle and giving it a sniff.

“How long do the effects last?” Bruce asked, looking at the bottle. “What are the ingredients?”

“How long does it take to start working?” Tony asked, handing the bottle back to his fiancé.

Bruce looked to the girl. “How many can you take in a day?”

Rose sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Scientist always ask so many questions.” She muttered. “It will last equal to how long three cups of coffee last you. The ingredients are all natural and it take about five to ten minutes for it to take effect. As for how many, you should use no more than two a day.”

“Can-”

“Stop!” The girl said, stopping Tony from asking another question. “My turn to ask a question.”

Pepper and Rhode chuckled. “Sure kid. Ask your question.” The colonel said, taking a seat on a couch.

“What is this I hear about training?” Rose asked, setting back down. “I believe I’ve told you people, I have no interest in training with you.”

“Let’s just say, Cap is very stubborn.” Rhodey stated, with a grin. “So get ready for a work out.”

“Rose. Peter. Captain Rogers has asked for you to go to the training room.” Friday said.

Rose rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Then it looks like I’ll have to show are good captain, I don’t like being harassed.”

“Please don’t destroy the building.” Peter said, walking to the door.

“Oh, Peter.” The girl smiled at him. “You would know me better than that.” This statement made the boy groan.

The Training Room

“Rose, front and center.” Steve order, from the top of the practice mats. The girl crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. “Rose, that means come here.” The man pointed to the spot in front of him.

“I know what it means, Captain.” The girl stated, taking off her gloves and looking at her nails. “What do you guys think, blood red or sky blue?” She changed the color of her nails for all to see.

Peter chuckled at his girlfriend, but stopped when he got a look from Steve. “Rose, you need training and you are going to train.” The soldier said, crossing his arms.

“Tell me one thing. Is King T’challa even coming, or is that a lie you told Peter to help me get here?” The girl asked, her anger clearly showing.

“T’challa is come, that wasn’t a lie.” Nat said, starring at the girl.

“So you used Peter for you own gain.” Rose stated. She cracked he knuckles and neck. “I’m going to enjoy this.” She said, with a smirk that made many of the people seeing it shiver.

Once she was standing before the Captain, the man smiled. “Okay, show me what you got.” He ready for attack and waited for the girl to come at him.

Rose did nothing but stand there eyeing the soldier with a cold stare. After a moment it was clear the girl wasn’t going to attack. So Steve took the first attack and rushed the teen with a punch. The girl side stepped the man and waited for the next attack. “Too slow.” She said, taking a step away. Cap followed after her with a left hook, only for the teen to back flip out of reach. “Too slow.” She grinned. The soldier rushed at the girl with three fast punches. Rose dodged the first two attacks before jumping into the air and landing on the man’s hand. She took a step onto Steve’s shoulder and jumped behind him.

“Kid, what are you doing?” Steve asked.

“Showing you what I can do.” Rise said, with a smirk.

The man shook his head and thought of a new plan of attack. He ready his stance as the girl did the same, moving her feet together and had hands up. Steve looked the girl in the eyes for a moment, before doing a round house at the girl’s knee. But the girl was ready for it and once again surprised everyone by moonwalking away from the attack. This made many of the spectators chuckled and smile. Cap on the other hand was starting to get annoyed and rushed the teen with a fury of attacks. Rose expertly side stepped and dodged every blow with her impressive dance moves. Even doing a no hands cartwheel out of the way.

“You can’t dodge forever.” Cap said, throwing a high kick.

“True.” The girl said, jumping out of the way and gaining some space from the onslaught. “I just have to outlast you.”

Steve smirked. “I can do this all day.” He said, getting ready to go again.

“And I can do this all week.” Rose’s eyes flashed white for a moment. “But I’m getting bored.” She stretched her arms into the air. “I shall take my leave, now.”

“Friday, lock all the doors to this room.” The soldier said.

“Really? This game again?” The teen asked, rolling her eyes.

“Tony checked. You may have a back door into the tower.” Steve began. “But the compound is on a different system.”

“So that’s why you made me come here.” Rose smiled. “You didn’t want Memory interfering.” She clapped at the man. “You are starting to learn. However,” She held her hand over her chest and channeled magic into it. “Why would I need Memory, when I can just make a hole in this dimensions.” She made a fist and swung it to the side. A loud sound like glass braking made the room go silent. “Good bye, Captain.” Rose said, walking into the broken glass of the dimension.

“What the hell was that?!” Clint asked, when the hole closed.

Everyone turned to Peter for an answer. “Don’t look at me. I stopped trying to figure how she does, the things she does, a long time ago.”

“It would seem the young witch is capable of opening a doorway into the mirror dimension.” Thor stated. “To do it without a magical item and so easily. I can see why she is called a prodigy.”

Becky slapped his friend on the back and said. “Looks like she out smarted you again, punk.” He grinned.

Steve just shook his head and walked off the mat. “Friday, unlock the doors.” Everyone followed the man out.

Everyone but one.

Wanda stood starring at the spot Rose disappear. “Are you, okay?” Someone asked, pulling her out of her thoughts.

“I’m fine, Vision.” She said, turning to leave. “I was just thinking.”

“Of what?” The man asked.

“It not important, right now.” She said, walking to the doors. “Come on, I’m hungry.”

Peter made his way to the commons room when Cap called out to him. “Peter, I need to talk to you.”

The teen stopped and looked at the man. “Cap, if it’s about me trying to make Rose train, I’m not getting in the middle.” He stated.

“Son, I know she means a lot to you. But she needs to learn to be on this team she needs to train with the team.” Steve said, patting the teen on the shoulder.

Peter nodded. “Okay. First, don’t call me son.” He pushed the man’s hand off. “Second, Rose doesn’t want to be an Avenger.” He stated, looking into the man’s eyes. “And I’m not going to force her into doing something she doesn’t want to do.” Peter walked away from the man and made his way back to the commons room.


	6. Unlikely Hero

Pepper sat with May and MJ as they talked about the wedding, when the sound of glass braking made them jump. The three watched as Rose stepped out of the dimensional hole. “Oh, hey everyone.” She greeted, with a smile. “Please tell me, the walking American flag isn’t here.”

“Uh, no.” Pepper said, unsure of what just happened.

“Good.” Rose sat next to MJ on the couch. “So what are you talking about?”

MJ stared at her friend. “Where did you come from?”

“The training room.” Rose answered. “Captain Rogers was being a prick. So I left and came here.”

May chuckled. “Let me guess. He wanted you to train.”

“Yes. After I told him no, on more than one occasion!” The teen huffed in annoyance. “He’s lucky I didn’t throw him into a wall!”

The three girls laughed and smiled. “Well tomorrow I wanted to have a day with the girls. Do you want to come?”

“A day with the girls?” Rose asked, confused. “What is that?” The other three other women didn’t know how to answer that. “What? For the first thirteen years of my life I lived on an island. With very little contact with the outside world.”

Pepper cleared her throat. “Well, Rose, a girl’s night out is when a group of women go shopping, get their hair and makeup done, and just have fun.”

“I see.” The blond teen smiled. “However I don’t like wearing makeup, besides lipstick or nail polish.”

“You are wearing makeup right now.” MJ pointed at the blonde’s eye shadow.

“That is not makeup.” Rose stated. “That is my skin.”

“Who has green skin? And only on your eyes?”

“I’m a shapeshifter. I can change my skin color, look.” Rose closed her eyes and changed her eye shadow from green to blue.

“Wow!” May said, starting at the girl’s eyes. “I wish I could do that. It would make morning routine, so much easier.” The girls all chuckled.

“Oh, Rose.” Pepper said, getting everyone attention. “What did you and Peter do that week on your inland?”

“What do you mean?” The girl asked.

Pepper cleared her throat. “It’s just, Peter wouldn’t say anything about it.”

Rose raised an eyebrow at the woman, when it don on her. “Oh, you wish to know if we had sex.” She said, smiling and chuckling. Both May and Pepper were a little pale at the bluntness. MJ on the other hand looked ready to burst out laughing. “If you must know. No, Peter and I have not had sex, of any kind.” Both woman let out a breath and relaxed. “Although, I must admit, it was a waste of a perfect opportunity.”

May and Pepper’s eyes flew open. “Oh my god.” MJ said, falling into a laughing fit. Rose followed soon after. May and Pepper looked at each other the proceeded to laugh as well.

That is how Peter found them, when he walked in. “What are you girls talking about?”

May shook her head and snapped out of it. “Nothing, sweetie.” She said, getting up and kiss the boy on the cheek. “I’m going to start dinner.” She walked past him and walked to the kitchen.

Pepper stood up and kissed the boy on the other cheek. “I’m going to help your Aunt. We are going to need a lot of food for everyone.”

Peter smiled and sat down next to Rose. “Am I aloud to ask what that back there?”

“Bake where?” Rose tried to play innocent.

“You opened a portal in our dimension! How?!” The boy was starting to get excited. “Thor said it was the mirror dimension. What is that?! How does it work?! Can you open it anywhere?! How-” Peter was interrupted by a pair of lips crashing into his.

When Rose pulled back with a smile. “I will answer your questions later. For now you are going to have to wait, love.” She stood up and walked to the glass wall. “I have a A.I.M base I need to infiltrate, in Germany.” She pulled out a gate card and changed into Mystic. “I will returned in an hour.” He said, summoning his mask.

“Do you need help?” The boy asked, a little concerned.

“I’ll be fine.” The mage stated, opening his gate. “I’m not going to fight. Just getting information on thither base and operations.” With that the boy stepped though the doorway and left.

Peter watched as the magical door closed and disappear. He sighed and sat back in the couch. “MJ?”

“What is it?” The girl was flipping through the TV, trying to find a movie to watch.

“Is it just me or has Rose been acting strange lately?” The boy asked making the girl stop what she was doing.

“Rose acting strange?” MJ looked at him. “She is strange.”

Peter chuckled. “I know. What I mean is, has she been different then she usually act?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know. It just feels like she has been distant lately.” The boy stated.

MJ took a moment and thought. “Now that you mention it. I asked her if she wanted to hang out yesterday. But she said, she had to meet someone.” The girl stated. “I just thought it was one of her contacts.”

“What are you guys doing?” Ned said walking into the room.

“Peter keep an eye on your friends.” Tony said, walking behind the teen. “I found this one trying to sneak into my lab.”

Peter chuckled. “Sorry, dad.”

“Sorry, Mr. Stark.” Ned said, sitting down.

“Ned?” MJ got the boys attention. “Have you notice anything different with Rose?”

“Different how?”

“Different like distant.” Said Peter.

“What’s this? Having a little girl trouble, Pete?” Tony asked taking a seat.

“Rose has been kind of distant lately.” The boy stated. “At first I thought she was just doing more superhero work. But lately it’s like she hasn’t wanted to be around me.” Peter looked to his friends. “MJ said, Rose was also busy when she talked to her.”

Tony hummed and thought. “The last time a girl distant herself from me, she was cheating on me.”

“What?!” Peter’s eye widen. “I… I didn’t even think of that!”

“Don’t listen to him, Peter.” Pepper said, from the kitchen. “Rose isn’t like that.”

“Yeah, dude.” Ned smiled at his friend. “Rose is probably just busy. I mean you and her are the people’s champions.” He stated, making the others laugh at the title. “I bet she just has a lot more to do now, like you when you started to work with the Avengers.”

“Yeah, but Rose isn’t with the Avengers.” MJ stated. “She doesn’t like Captain Rogers for some reason.”

“Don’t worry, Peter.” May said, walking up behind the teen. “From what we talked about earlier, she wouldn’t do that.” She hugged the teen. “You should just ask her if something’s wrong.”

Peter smiled. “Thanks, May.” He said. Then as the woman pulled away, a thought came to him. “Wait! What did you guys talk about?” The three girls in the room looked at one another, not sure what to say. “What did you talk about?” The boy asked again, a little concerned at what they might say.

“Boss!” Friday drew everyone’s attention. “There is a giant machine attacking New York!”

Tony stood up and looked at the TV. “Show me.” He ordered. An image of a robot destroying a building popped up. “Have you told the team?”

“Yes, boss. They are getting ready and heading to the Quintet.”

“Get my suit ready and tell the others to hurry!” The man said, rushing to his fiancé and giving her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon.” He rushed to the door. “Come on kid!” He yelled as he ran out.

Peter jumped over the couch and ran to the door, before turning back around and kissing May on the cheek. “See you later!” He said, and ran out the room.

Both May and Pepper chuckled and continued to make dinner. Ned and MJ sat on the couch and looked at the news.

At the Quinjet, Peter rushed to join the others.

“Okay, team!” Cap said getting the others attention. “Let’s go!”

“Wait!” Peter shouted.

Everyone turned to him. “What is it, kid?” Clint asked, putting his bow on.

“This will take too long.” The teen stated, and pointed to the jet.

“It’s not like we have a lot of options.” Sam said.

“Yes, we do.” The boy grinned and pulled his gate card from the arm strap. “Friday, where is the robot now?”

“At the south side of Manhattan.” The AI informed.

The boy thought of the city and threw the card at the ground. The door appear as Peter put on his mask. “We can take this.” He said, opening the door to the sounds of sirens and a building being destroyed. The team smiled at the teen and walked to the door.

On the other side, Captain Rogers looked around and surveyed the situation. “Okay. Thor, Vision, War Machine and Iron Man! Keep that thing from causing any more damage!” The four men nodded and took off. “The rest of us are going to evacuate civilians!” The rest of the team nodded and ran in different directions.

**Time Skip**

Spider-man heard a scream for help and turned to a woman trapped under some ruble. An old man was trying to use a broken street sign to lift it off her. “I got you!” The hero said, landing next to the man.

“Thanks.” The man said, as the hero moved the ruble off the woman. Once it was off, the man patted the hero on the back. “Thanks, son! If you ever get hungry you can come here!” The man said, pointing at a sign of a pizza shop.

“Thanks, Mr.” The spider said.

“Lee. Stan Lee.” The man said, before a car was crushed near them.

“Sorry, got to work right now! Get somewhere safe!” The hero took off, swinging to the top of a building and looking for some.

“HELP!” Someone screamed from a half destroyed building.

Spider-man jumped into action and swung to the sound. “Where are you?!” He screamed looking around and finding nothing. Then his senses screamed at him to move.

He jumped up and landed upside down on the ceiling. Just in time for two knife to fly through where he just stood. “Not bad reflexes.” A man in a mask said.

“Dude! What the hell?!” The hero asked, ready to jump away.

“Names, Taskmaster.” The man stated. “And I have a job to do.”

“Taskmaster?” Spider-man looked at the skull mask. “Yeah. I herd of you. You’re a mercenary.”

“Good to know.” Taskmaster said. “Now, be a good little spider and go to sleep!” He threw a ball on the ground. It exploded and began to release a purple gas in to the air.

“Karen, what is the best way to get out of here?!” The young hero asked.

“The best way out would be to go straight up.” The AI showed a path for the hero to take, though the raising smoke. “Your mask will protect you from the gas.”

“Thanks, Karen.” The spider waited for the smoke to hide him better before moving.

“I should warn you. Something is jamming my connection to SI.” Karen informed.

Peter jumped outside on the roof. His sense screamed again, so he jumped away as another gas bomb hit the ground. Taking a look around, he saw the masked man. Taskmaster held a gun in his hand, aimed at the hero’s chest. The merc fired, sending six darts at the hero.

Spider-man jumped to the side and watched the darts fly by, when his senses screamed again. A claw lashed itself onto the hero’s leg and sent a shock of electricity throughout his body. Peter screamed and fell to the ground, twitching in pain. His eyes half open as he watched the other man refilling his dart gun.

“That was easy.” Taskmaster walked up to the hero on the ground. “But money is money.” He aimed the dart gun at the sided again. “Now, take a nice nap.” He pulled back on the trigger. When a hand landed on his wrist, pulled his arm into the air and made him shoot into the sky.

“Now, that’s not very nice.” The second man said, with a smirk on his face.

Taskmaster master pulled his arm away and took a large jump back. “You!”

“Here I was, watching that monstrosity.” The new man pointed to the robot in the distance. “Destroying this city. When what do I find? Two masked men ruining my view.”

Peter open his eyes widen, as he saw who just saved him. “Loki!”


	7. Fang

Loki grinned at the sound of his name. “It seems my reputation precedes me.” He said, letting go of the merc’s hand. “I was wondering if anyone would remember me on this planet.”

“What do you want, Loki?” Taskmaster asked, pulling out a knife.

The god did not react only turned his attention to the young hero. “So this is the spider I heard about.” Loki looked up and down the boy. “I expected better.” With a wave of his hand the claw around Peter’s leg released.

Spider-man stood up slowly as his body was still half a sleep. “T-Thank?” He said, unsure of what was going on.

“What did you do?!” Taskmaster rushed at the two.

Loki pushed the hero to the side as he engaged the merc. Peter fell back to the ground and watched as the two fought. The god summoned two dagger to his hand and clashed with the merc’s knife and shield.

“Been awhile scenes I had a good fight.” The god laughed.

“Why are you helping Spider-man?!” The merc asked slashing at the Asgardian.

“I have my reasons!” Loki ducked and slashed up to the man’s neck. Taskmaster jumped back and ready his stance. The god chuckled. “You may want to leave, now.”

“Why would I do that-”

“LOKI!” Thor’s voice echoed in the wind.

“You are out of time.” Loki stated as the Avengers rushed to the roof.

“Damn!” Taskmaster stated, throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

Peter stood up again and wave his hand in the air to clear the smoke out of his eyes. A hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back. Turning around fast he threw a punch at his would be attacker. His fist crashed into the helmet of…

Iron Man

“Ow.” Tony said, turning his head back to the spider. “That’s one hell of a right hook you got, kid.”

“Oh, shit! Sorry!” Peter quickly said.

A strong wind blew as Thor spun his hammer blowing the wind away. There stood Loki, god of mischief and chaos. His black, green and gold armor on display for all to see. “Brother!” Thor said taking a step closer to the green eyed god.

“How many times must I tell you, oaf. I am not your brother.” Loki stated. He turned to look at everyone, when his eyes landed on a pair. “If it isn’t the archer.” He smirked at Clint. “How’s your head?”

Clint drew his bow and aimed at the god. “A lot better than yours about to be.”

“Don’t bother.” Someone said from above. Everyone looked up to the Black Mage float in the air. Mystic descended and stood before the god. Both magic users stared at one another.

“So this is the famous, Black Mage.” The Asgardian smiled and gave a small bow. “I’m honored.”

Mystic scuffed at the god. “I would be too.” He turned to face Spider-man. “If you were actually here.” With that the mage walked away.

“You can tell this is an illusion?” The god smirked.

“I learned illusion magic, when I was seven. I can tell when one is in front of me.” Mystic placed a hand on his boyfriend shoulder. “Are you okay?” He asked the red and blue hero.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” The young hero nodded.

“Loki. We have mush to discuss with you.” Thor stated. “Father wish-”

“Your father, not mine!” Loki growled.

“Please, brother. We wish you home.” The thunder god pleaded.

The illusion looked at Thor for a moment before turn to the mage and spider. “Tell next we meet, Mystic.” The illusion faded away.

“Great. Back to looking.” Sam said.

“Spider-man, are you okay?” Steve asked. The young hero nodded. “Mind tell us what happened.”

Peter began to tell the others of how Loki saved him from Taskmaster. “I Don’t know why he did it, but he did.”

Steve nodded. “We will talk about this later. Right now we need to clean up this mess.” He turned to the destroyed street.

“No need.” Mystic said, stepping to the edge of the roof. “I got this.” He stated as he began to make a magic circle. He add runes and pushed it to the ground. The circle grew making anything it passed repair itself. Broken glass pieced itself bake together, cars bent back into place and signs once again were back in the ground. Mystic flew down and hovered five feet of the ground. He waved his hands at buildings, making the stone walls that fell during the battle rise up and stand tall again. The Avengers could only stare in aww as the mage literally worked his magic.

“You may not be on the best of terms.” Clint said. “But you can’t deny, the kid got style.”

Once the street was back to how it was before the battle. A voice a came on there comes. “Captain Rogers, do you need a lift?” They looked up as a Wakandan plane appear above them and decided.

“King T’Challa.” Steve said, as the doors opened.

“When did they get here?” Peter asked Tony.

“When we were fighting.” The man said, with a shrug.

T’Challa stepped out of the plane with a smile. “It is nice to see you again Spider-man.” He said, holding out a hand for the young hero.

“Nice to see you too, your Highness.” The spider shook the hand.

“I believe we have a meeting, Mr. Stark.” T’Challa said, turning to Tony. “If you wish, I would be happy to give you and your team a lift, so we may talk on the way.”

“Great.” Tony said, pushing his son into the plane. “We kind of used a different way to get here.”

“And what way is that?” Someone asked.

“My friends, may I introduce my sister, Shuri.” The king said, waving a hand at the young girl.

“It is nice to see you again.” The princess said. “But why didn’t you use your plane to get here? That was a foolish thing to do.”

“Yeah.” Spidey rubbed the back of his neck. “But it was too slow to get here in time. So we took a faster way.”

“And what way is that?” Shuri questioned.

“A-A magic doorway.” Peter said, a little embarrass.

“A magic doorway?” The princess raised an eyebrow at the hero. “There is no such thing as a magic doorway.”

“Says you.” Mystic said, come back from cleaning up the damage. The two Wakandans looked at the mage as he flew down. Both looking him closely as if scanning him. “You may be surprised by what magic can do.” Shuri looked at the white glowing eyes, then looked down at the mages gear. “But I see you might need a demonstration.” With a quick flick of his wrist, Mystic threw his gate card and summoned the door. “Ta da!” He said walking up to the door.

“What is this?!” The princess yelled as her brother just looked in shock.

Mystic smiled under his mask as he open the door to a green field. “See you at the compound.” With that he walked through the door and closed it.

“What was that?!” Shuri yelled.

Time Skip Back at the compound

The team and the Wakandans walked into the commons room. Two gard followed the King and stood at the door. Peter left to change out of his suit as everyone else sat down. Mystic had yet to arrive back.

“So he can make a doorway anywhere?” Shuri asked, as Peter came through the door.

“As far as I know.” Tony said, looking at the teen walk in. “Pete, would know more about it than anyone.”

Peter looked to the two talking. “Know about what?”

“About that door Mystic made.” Shuri stated. “How does it work? What is the limit of it’s range? What is it power source? How do you control where it opens?” She asked, taking a deep breath.

Peter stood silent for a moment. “O-Oh.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Truth is I don’t really know how they work. Mystic said he can make a door maker, or something like that, and then he can go to that place by thinking of where he wants to go and throwing the gate card.” The boy pulled out a plain white card with a black pentagram.

Shuri quickly took the card from the boy. Earning a quick ‘hey’ from the other teen. She looked over with her fingers, trying to find some kind of opening. To her surprise it was a thin piece of wood. “How is this possible?” She questioned. “So if I think of Wakanda and throw it…” She throw the card at the wall. When it hit nothing happened, only the card falling to the ground. “I thought you said I had only to think of where I want to go for the door to open.”

“He did.” General Okoye said looking at the card. “But he also said Mystic must make a marker to open the doorway on the other side.” She smiled. “There mustn’t be a marker in Wakanda.”

“Actually there is a marker in Wakanda.” Someone said. Everyone looked around for the voice. “Up here.” The voice said, getting everyone to look up. Mystic sat crossed legged on the ceiling. “There is a gate marker in Wakanda. I put it there about two years ago.”

“Impossible.” The general said, looking at the mage descend and land. “You would have to be a citizen of Wakanda to enter.”

“Or turn into a worm and dig under your shield.” The mage said, picking up the gate card. “After that I dug my way out and turned into a bird and flew around.” He handed the card back to Peter, who smiled. “I have to say, the things I saw there were quite impressive.”

“You turned into a bird?” Shuri asked, unconvinced.

“Want to see?” The mage asked, before jumping up with a flash of white light and changing into a crow. With one quick fly around the room the bird landed on a chair and changed back. “Ta da.” Mystic said, pulling out a bottle of water from his pocket dimension bag.

“You’ve knew of Wakanda secrets for two years and said nothing?” Nakia asked, confused.

“It was not my secret to tell.” The mage shrugged, and took a drink from the bottle.

“If you do have a door marker to Wakanda. Then why did it not open.” T’Challa asked.

“Because that gate card can only be used by me and the one it has been bonded to.” Mystic pointed at Peter. “Only Peter can use that gate card, besides me of course.” He took a drink from his water and smiled.

“Very impressive.” T’Challa said. “I can see how you were able to outsmart everyone.”

“Thank you, King T’Challa.” Mystic nodded. “But you didn’t not come all this way to talk about that, did you?”

“No. No we did not.” The King’s eyes fell lower on the mage. “Would it be possible to talk with out the mask?”

Mystic smirked. “That depends.” He turned to Peter. “Do you trust them?”

Peter smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I trust them.”

“Very well.” With that Mystic pulled off his mask. The Wakandans only had a small moment to look at the teen boy, before they changed into a girl. “There. Is this better, your Highness?” The girl asked, with a smirk at the shocked looks.

The king cleared his throat. “Yes, thank you. I must admit I did not expect you to be so young.”

“No one ever does.” Rose said, changing her clothes to her normal outfit. “Rose. Rose Anderson.” The shook hands with the King. “Now what is it you wish to talk about?”

Nakia sat down on the other side of the table. “We would like to make you a deal for-”

“No.” Rose stated.

“I’m sorry.”

“The answer is no.”

“You don’t know what I was going to ask for.”

“You were going to ask for this.” Rose summoned her sword to her and placed it on the table. “This is what you are after, is it not?” She asked, turning to the King. T’Challa eyes widen as the young girl knew what they wanted. “I was wondering why you would want to see me. Then when I spoke to you at New York, I saw Shuri’s eyes look at my friend here.” She waved a hand at the sword. “Ether she was looking at my crotch or at fang.” The princess blushed. “Now granted I do look go as Mystic, but I’m not that good looking to have someone stare at me like that.”

Bruce stepped up to the table. “Why do you want her sword? You have vibranium.”

Rose smirked. “Because, Dr. Banner, Fang here can cut through vibranium.”

“What?” The Doctors eyes widen. “How? What is it made of?”

“That is what we would like to know.” T’Challa said, looking at the sword.

Shuri reached out to touch the weapon. “Stop!” Rose said, too late.

A dark blue light surrendered the sword and shocked the princess. Shuri jumped back holding her hand to her chest. “Fuck!” She yelled.

“What did you do?!” General Okoye yelled at the blond teen.

“I did nothing. Fang is picky about who holds him.” Rose stated. “She will be fine. Her hand is just going to be a little numb for a bit. If she held on to it she would be passed out on the floor.”

“You couldn’t have said that before?” Shuri asked, as her brother looked at her hand.

“You didn’t ask. Besides, this will teach you not to grabbed thing without permission.” Rose smiled at the end, as Shuri rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky Fang didn’t see you as a threat.”

“You speak as if the sword is alive.” Nakia said.

“Fang is alive.” Rose looked at the sword. “Well, to a degree.” She grabbed the sword and raised it into the air. With one quick pull she unsheathed the blade, without touching the handle. Fang hovered over the table, a dark blue aura around it. “If you want to know about him, you will have to ask him yourself.”

“You want us to talk to a sword?” Shuri questioned, confused and annoyed.

Fang gave three high-pitched rings. “Fang. Be nice.” Rose said, looking at the sword. Another ring came from the blade. “Come on. You can’t be this antisocial. If you are, you’ll never have any fun.” Three more ring came from Fang.

“Hey!” Peter stepped from behind Rose. “My suit isn’t made of spandex.”

“You can hear it?” Shuri looked at the boy.

“Ever since I used him in a fight.” Peter stated. “He’s not bad. But he does have a bit of a temper. Plus, he doesn’t like humans mush.”

Three rings rung of the blade. “Okay, that is enough. You ether talk to everyone or I’ll make you.” Rose place the sheath on the table and began to wave her magic around Fang. “I’ll give you tell the count of three.” The sword roared. “One.” Fang spun around, make everyone take a step back. “Two.” The blue and white magic began to clash and make little sparks of electricity. “Three.” Both magic died down.

“**AGH, FINE**.” A voice roared into everyone’s minds. “**Are you happy?!”**

“There you go.” Rose smiled to the Wakandans, who had no idea of what just happen.

**“How dare you treat me such a way!”** The voice screeched. **“I shall remember this, the next time you need my help!”**

“They wanted to talk to you.” Rose stated. “I was not going to be the middle man… well girl. In your conversation.”

**“Why would I want to talk to these humans!?” **Fang said, his magical aura coming off the sword and changing into an eastern dragon. His body was as long as the sword itself and just as thick. He wrapped himself around the blade and stood with his front claws gripping the side. Two long wings stretched from his back then folded back in place. Everyone stared at the small creature before them. Some in aww, others with shock and some with raised eyebrows. Two bright yellow eyes pierced through the blue aura and stared back at them. **“What do you want, human?!”**

“This is Fang?” Peter said shocked at what he was seeing.

“This is him in a small portion of his soul.” Rose said, looking at her weapon and partner. “A soul of a magical creature that has maintained it’s consciousness.”

“If this is his soul, why is it so small?” Shuri said, looking closely at the spirit.

“Foolish human!” The dragon roared. “I made my self this small for I would not fill this room with my aura. If I didn’t, all of you without magic would have fainted from the magic pressure.” Fang rose up off the sword. “That and if I took my full size, I would not fit.”

“So… dragons are real?” Clint asked, sitting down in a chair.

“Yes, we are real! Though I am but the soul of one now.” Fang fell back down to the sword. “There was once a time when my kind would be seen in the sky at any time of the day. Now there is but two or three of them left.”

“What happened to them?” Sam asked, feeling sorry for the spirit.

The dragon turned to the man. “What do you think happened? Your kind hunted us down like we were wild animals!” Fang growled. “They hunted us, out of fear for being creatures of magic! Named us monsters, spawns of the devil and unholy demons!” With a roar, a bright blue flame roared out of the dragon’s mouth, toward the ceiling.

“Maybe you guys shouldn’t have eaten so many people.” Rhode joked.

“We do not eat people!” Fang stated. “If we did, that person mast have been deserved it.”

“Okay, Okay. You don’t eat people.” The colonel said, raising his hand in surrender.

“How did you end up in that sword?” Nat asked.

“How else? I trusted a human.” Fang looked down at the swords handle. “About two thousand years ago, I lived near a small village in Japan. It was a time when magic was practice freely and openly. My kind would fly in the sky and the humans would tame the earth. We live in peace with one another.” The dragon sighed. “Then one day a boy, no older then Rose came to me. He asked that I help him to protect the village. Me, being one of the dragons who did not mind helping, agreed to his request. That was my mistake.” Fang looked at the sword again.

“He betrayed you.” General Okoye said.

“Yes. A year later I lost one of my fangs, a common thing for my kind. Bankotsu, the boy, asked if he could keep it. I thought nothing of it at the time, just a boy who was wanted to have a dragon’s fang as an item to show off. A week later he returned with this sword.” Fang patted the handle. “I knew it was my fang, I could scenes the power in it. When I asked him why he did this he said, for now we can fight together. Me being a fool, believed him and offered to infuse my magic into it. Of course, the monster in front of me agreed. I was so blinded by his kind words and good nature, I could not see the evil in his soul. That was my second mistake.”

“I guess even dragons can’t tell good from bad.” Steve said, looking at the creature.

“Indeed.” Fang sighed. “That night, as I slept, Bankotsu snuck into my cave. Using my own fang, he stabbed my heart. As he did this, he chanted a dark spell to imprison my soul in this!” The dragon clawed at the sword, trying to break free.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said, knowing the feeling of being used as a weapon.

“As am I. After he sealed me way, he began his conquest to rule of everything. With me in his hand, he killed countless people. Men, women and children. All of them he saw as nothing but a way to make himself immoral.”

“Immoral?” Wanda asked.

“You see, when I was sealed inside the sword. That monster used another dark spell to make it so anyone who was killed by this sword. Will have their life force drained form them and be given to the user.”

“That’s awful!” MJ gasped.

“Dude, not cool.” Ned sad, shaking his head.

“Why did someone just destroy you?” Bruce asked.

“A sword forged with dragon’s breath, can not be destroyed. Especially a sword with all three forms of the mystic arts infused into it.”

“Three forms!” Sam asked.

“He’s talking about chi, spiritual energy and magical energy.” Rose informed. “Chi is the power of the body. Like how Iron Fist can make his hand strong enough to punch though iron. Spiritual energy is the power of the soul. Like being able to enter the soul realm or to astral project out side your body. Magical energy is the power of outside energy. Like the elements or the interdimensional multiverse.”

“Exactly.” Fang nodded to the mage. “My fang had my chi. My breath had my magic. And of course my soul. By having all three of these powers, the user of this sword would be unrivaled.”

“So how did they stop this… Bankotsu?” Tony asked.

“After five hundred years, Bankotsu met his match. The man that finally end the bloodshed was no other than Emrys himself.” He dragon laughed.

Rose’s eyes widen at the name. “You never said this to me.”

“Where would the fun be in that?” Fang chuckled.

“The Emrys!” The girl was shaking with excitement.

“Excuse me.” Clint got everyone’s attention. “Who is Emrys?”

“Only the most powerful magic-user to ever live.” Rose said.

“I never heard of him.” Said Sam.

“Yes, you have. Almost everyone in the world has. You just know him by another name.”

“What name?” Peter asked.

Rose smiled. “Merlin.”


	8. Plot Twist

“Merlin? The Merlin?” Tony asked. “With the long beard and King Arthur, that Merlin?”

“Yup.” Rose said, with a pop.

“That can’t be possible?” General Okoye asked.

“And yet it is.” Fang said, rising off the sword. “After all, nothing is impossible, just improbable.” He chuckled. “Emrys defeated Bankotsu using the very sword you speak about in legend, Excalibur.”

“That can’t be, those are just legends, myths. Nothing more.” Shuri said, crossing her arms.

“Many legends have some truths to them.” Rose said, crossing her arms and leaning back on her chair. “Not more than ten minutes ago, you would have sworn that there is no such thing as dragons. But as you can see,” She waved her hand to the dragon in the sword. “The spirit of a dragon rest inside this blade.”

“How do we know that?” Shuri asked, annoyed. “In the animal kingdom, one thing has always been certain. Animals can’t have more than two sets of limbs. To have more than that goes against everything we now about the Theory of Evolution!”

“And yet!” Fang stated. “I am here!”

“Are you?!” Shuri countered. “Or are nothing but an illusion, made by her to distract us from the truth!” She sighed. “And don’t get me started on the unbelievable story about Merlin! Those are just story told to children! They are not actually real! Merlin was just a man, with no real powers!”

“ARROGANT CHILD!” Fang roared. “How dare you insult the great Emry’s name in my presence!” The dragon spirit became three times it’s current size.

“Or mine!” Rose said, slamming her hand on the table and standing up so fast Peter was pushed back and almost fell. She turned to face King T’Challa. “Have I insulted you, your Majesty?! If not then kindly ask your sister not to insult my king!”

“Your king?” T’Challa asked.

“Merlin was also known as king of the druids! I am descendant of druids!” Rose informed. “I will not have anyone insult my ancestor’s king!”

“Indeed! Emrys was a powerful warlock, said to have been bless by the gods themselves.” Fang spoke. “Even Bast bowed in respect to the great Emrys.”

This statement made the Wakandans in the room go wide eyed. “What did you say?” King T’Challa asked.

“Emrys once traveled to Wakanda. The people at the time charged at the warlock in an attempt to kill him. When Bast appeared before them. Both Emrys and Bast bowed in respect to one another.”

“Whos Bast?” Peter wisped to Rose.

Rose sat down again and sighed. “Bast is the Guardian Spirit Deity of Wakanda.”

“To insult the name of a man who even Bast respected. There can be no higher dishonor.” Fang stated shrinking down to his smaller size and staring at the princess. “Bast must be so ashamed, right now.”

“You lie!” General Okoye yelled.

“If you don’t believe me, then ask Bast yourself.” The dragon grinned. “Oh that’s right. Bast hasn’t been in Wakanda for over a thousand years now.”

Nakia spoke up to try to stop the tension. “If what you say is true. Why did Merlin go to Wakanda?”

Fang looked at the woman and sighed. “Magic back then was on the verge of dyeing out. Emrys saved as many magical creatures as he could and took them to a safe place they could live. But some ether ignored or didn’t want to heed his words. So to those he would travel to and meet in person. Bast was one such creature Emrys went to see.”

“What happened? Did Bast go with him or not?”

“That I don’t know. I was not with him at the time.” The dragon said. “However. When Rose would visit Wakanda, I would sense something very familiar. As if Bast was still there, but farther away. My guess is, Bast must have gone back to the spiritual plane. That way they could still keep an eye on Wakanda.”

Nakia nodded accepting the answer. “Most… interesting.”

“Indeed.” The dragon nodded.

“That’s cool.” MJ said with smile. “To think the Merlin was actually real and did so mush.”

“Emrys was a great man among men. It is such a shame that many think him only a myth. An even bigger shame that the druid are on the verge of dyeing out.” Fang said looking sad.

“But Rose is a druid, so-” Peter’s words died out as her saw his girlfriend asleep. “Rose?”

“Let her rest, boy.” The dragon turned to face the two. “She has not slipped for three days.”

“Three days?!” Clint said looking at the girl.

“Yes. She has been over using her energy potions. But it seems that they have finally wore off.”

Peter took her into his arms and moved her to the couch. “Why hasn’t she been sleeping?” He asked as he set the girl down gently.

“She had much work to do, I’m afraid. She has been gathering intel on drug deal and such.” The dragon and his sword and sheath moved over to the girl. “She was planning to get some rest today, but an invitation to meet a king kipped her from going to bed.”

T’Challa place a hand over his heart and gave a small bow. “My apologies. If I had known I would have waited for a later time.”

“You need not apologize.” Fang said. “She would have been fine if it wasn’t for someone trying to trap her in a room, with her only way out was to open a portal into the mirror dimension.” The dragon looked at Steve with a scorn on his face. “Not to mention, having to repair the city.”

The sound of a phone ringing made everyone look around for the source when they all looked at the phone on Rose’s arm. Peter took the phone and answered it. “Hello?” He said unsure who he is talking to.

“Hello? Who is this?” The man on the other end of the phone said. “And why do you have my daughter’s phone?”

“Daughter’s?!” Peter looked at the phone and saw the word ‘Father’ on the ID. He gulped and place the phone back to his ear. “You must be Mr. Anderson.”

“I know who I am, boy.” The man sound as if he was getting annoyed. “I asked, who you are?!”

“I-I’m Peter, sir. Peter Parker-Stark.”

“Parker? And why do you have my daughter’s phone, Mr. Parker?” The man spat out the name.

“I’m Rose’s boyfriend, sir. She fell asleep on the couch and I didn’t want the ringing to wake her. Her energy potion wore off and she went to sleep.”

“So you know who she is, I take it?” The man sound a little surprised.

“I know she’s Mystic, sir. I also know, you have magic too.”

The man was silent for a moment. “I see. Very well, Mr. Parker. Please tell Rose I called when she wakes.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And Mr. Parker?”

“Yes?”

“If you try anything on my beloved daughter. I will hunt you down and have your manhood burned off.” The man said, sounding as if he would enjoy tormenting the teen.

Peter gulped at the thought. “I-I un-understand, sir.”

“Good.” With that the call ended and the boy took a deep breath to calm down. Peter looked at the group at the table. Fang once again in the middle, answering questions.

**Hidden Lab**

Taskmaster walked it to the lab. “Well what’s this?” Dr. Octavius said, looking at the masked man. “The spider got away from you. Seems Taskmaster isn’t as reliable as we thought.”

“Shut it, Octopus!” The Merc said, slamming his hand on the wall.

“What did you call me?!” The Doctor said, lowering himself to stare at the other man eye to eye.

“You heard me, Eight-arms!”

Otto was about to use an arm to slam the merc into paste. “That’s enough!” Osborn stepped over to one of the computers. “Taskmaster report. I thought you said you would bring a sample of Spider-man’s blood.”

Taskmaster pulled out a vile of blood and held it in front of Otto’s face. “I got your sample.”

“Well, maybe you are reliable, after all.” The doctor said taking the vile and turned to a machine to analyze it.

“I would have brought more, but I had a god to deal with.” The merc said taking a seat.

Otto chuckled. “Thor must have been surprised.”

“He was. But that’s not who I’m talking about.” Taskmaster sighed. “It was Loki.”

“Loki?” Osborn said, confused.

“He stopped me from taking Spider-man.”

“To be fair, I didn’t know you were after the spider.” A voice said. Walking out of the shadows came the god of chaos.

“You!” Taskmaster stood up and ready for a fight.

“Stand down, Taskmaster!” Osborn ordered.

The merc stopped from walking forward, but kept his knife in his hand. “What is going on here?” He asked, staring at the god.

“Loki and I have made a deal.” Osborn said, with a grinned.

Taskmaster looked at the two. “What kind of deal?”

“I will help you catch the Spider and in exchange Osborn will help me find something I lost.” The god said, with a grin of his own.

“Funny seeing how I almost had Spider-man before you came in.” The merc growled.

“That was befor we made the deal.” Loki said. “But look at the bright side.”

“What bright side?”

“I have saved the Spider from you and now that will help in me gaining his trust.”

“Mr. Osborn.” Otto said, gaining everyone’s attention. “Spider-man is more fascinating than I first thought. It’s perfect fusion of human and spider DNA.”

“Will it work?” Osborn asked, sounding a little desperate.

Otto looked at the data of spider-man’s blood. “Yes, but we are going to need a lot more.” He said turning to the other three men.

Osborn smiled and looked at the God and merc. “Bring me spider-man and you can have whatever you want.”


	9. Old Friends and New Friends

Rose was walking through her inland, when a tree grabbed her arm and shook her. Out of instinct, the mage punched the tree. Pain came from her hand, waking from her dream. Upon waking she saw someone standing over her with their hand over the face.

Realizing what happened. “Oh, god! I’m sorry!” She said, moving the hand away for she could see who she hit. Steve moved his hand way, with a red mark on his face where he was slapped. “Oh, it’s you. What do you want?” She said, stretching out.

“Dinner ready.” The man said, looking down at the girl.

Rose sat up and looked to the table. “I see.” The two made their way to the table, were everyone had gathered to eat. She sat next to Peter and began to make a plate of food. As she looked around she saw some of the Avengers were missing. “Where are the others?”

“Clint and Nat took Thor to get his date for the wedding.” Pepper said. “They are also going to pick up Clint’s family on the way.”

“Tony and Bruce went to the lab.” Steve said. “And Vision and Wanda left somewhere. Bucky, Sam and Rhodey went to the gym.”

“And King T’challa with his group left.”

“How long was I asleep?” Rose turned to her boyfriend.

“About four hours.” The boy confirmed.

“Who’s Thor’s date?”

“Doctor Jane Foster.” Pepper answered, tapping on a Stark Pad.

“Ah yes, Jane Foster. Been a while since I’ve talked with her.” A voice said.

Pepper looked around. “Who said that? Friday?”

“That was not me, Ms. Potts.” The AI said.

“It was me.” Rose’s phone said.

“Hello, Aunt Cora.” Rose said as a hologram of her aunt came out of the phone and began to fly around.

“Hello Ms. Anderson.” Peter said.

Cora grinned. “Peter didn’t I tell you to call me Cora.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. I forgot.”

“It’s okay.” The hologram smiled. “Rose your Father wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What about?” Rose asked.  
“Something about you dating. I don’t know.” Cora chuckled. “Apparently, h is not happy with his little princess with a boyfriend.”

Rose, May, Pepper and Steve laughed as Peter blushed. “Your phone was ringing and I didn’t want it to wake you. So… I answered it.”

“You talked to my father?” The girl asked.

“Yeah. I told him I knew about you and him having magic.”

“What did he say?”

“He said it was fine.” The boy bushed again. “He also said, if I try anything with you, he would hunt me down and burn off my… manhood.” Rose placed a hand over her mouth to stop her laugh and letting out her food. May, Cora and Pepper laughed as Steve just chuckled. “I don’t think he likes me.”

“You’re dating his daughter, he is biologically programmed to hate you.” May said, with a smile.

“I remember my first boyfriend, Thomas Alexander.” Cora stated. “My father hated him.”

“Really?” Rose asked.

“Oh, yes. Thomas was as dumb as the football he kicked around, but he was sweet and nice.”

Rose grinned at the smile on her aunt’s face. “Why did grandfather hate him?”

“He and Mother came home yearly and caught us naked in front of the fire place.” A roar of laughter came from everyone. “Sarah laughed too, when I told her.”

Rose placed her fork on her empty plate. “Well I should call father and let him know I’m okay.” She said, standing up and taking her phone. With one hand she tapped on her phone as the other traced a square on the glass window. With a snap of her fingers the squire opened to the outside.

“That girl never stops impressing me.” May said, picking up the empty plates.

“Yeah.” Peter said with a smile. “Oh yeah. Dad is take us to Italy tomorrow.”

“I’m aware.” May said.

“I don’t see why we have to go to Italy to get fitted for suits.” Steve said, with a grin.

“You know Tony, always extra.” Pepper said, chuckling. “I need to stay and make sure everything is in order. But after that, I’m taking the girls for a day out.”

“Cool.” Peter smiled.

“Indeed it is.” Rose said, flying back in. “Peter I need to talk to you.”

“Sure.” The boy said standing up. “What’s up?”

“I had my aunt check to see if Dr. Otto Octavius is still in prison.”

This made Peter focus. “And?”

“Looks like our good doctor, got out on the day of the first robot attack.” Rose explained. “I also think that those ‘attacks’ were meant to be distractions to help him escape and capture you.”

“So Taskmaster was working for him?” The boy asked. ‘Great! Like I don’t have enough problems.’

“No. But I do think he is part of a bigger plan.” The girl said. “I think you should be careful when you go out on patrol.”

Peter nodded to the girl. “I’ll try.”

“Good.” The girl sighed. “And call me if you need help, kay?”

“Right.”

Rose smiled and looked at her phone. “It’s getting late. I have to go.” She pulled the boy into a kiss. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Peter smiled and kissed pulled her into another kiss. “Okay.”

TIME SKIP

The next morning, Peter woke to the sound of an alarm. He jumped and got his foot caught in his blankets, making him fall face first to the floor. The alarm stopped and Friday’s voice spoke. “Good morning, Peter. Boss asked me to make sure you are ready to go after breakfast.”

Peter groaned as he stood up. “Really? He told you to use an alarm.”

“I’m afraid so.” Friday stated, sounding a little apologetic.

“It’s okay, Friday.” The teen said, making his way to the bathroom. “Tell dad, I’m up and ready to go after we eat.”

“Understood.”

Peter showered and ready for the day. As he walked to the commons room, voices of people he didn’t now came from the other side.

“Good to see you again, Pepper.” One said.

“Yeah, who would have thought that Stark would actually be getting married?” Another joked.

“It truly is a joyous occasion.” Thor stated. Peter stepped into the room and had four new pairs of eyes on him. Thor smiled and walked over to the teen. “My friends, this is the son of Stark, Peter.”

“We know muscles.” A girl not much older than peter stated. “We watch the news.”

Peter smiled and held out his hand. “Hi, nice to meet you.”

An older woman stepped closer. “Hello, Peter. I’m Jane. Jane Foster.” She turned to an older man.

“Hello, there young man. I’m Professor Lambeau.” The man said, holding out his hand.

“Wait. Professor Gerald Lambeau and Jane Foster? I’ve read your research on Einstein’s bridge of relativity.” Peter said, smiling. “If you have some time, I would love to ask you two some questions.” He stated, almost jumping up and down.

Both scientist chuckled. “We would love to.” Jane said, smiling back.

“Okay, okay. Before you get your nerd on.” The other girl stepped close to the teen. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis. Jane’s intern.”

“Uh. Hi.”

“So you are the spiderboy?” Darcy asked.

“It’s Spider-man.” Peter said, before realizing what just came out of his mouth.

“Ha! Knew it!” Darcy said, turning away with a huge smile on her face.

“I… I mean.” Peter tried to come up with something to say, but could only babble.

Thor’s hand landed on the boy’s shoulder making the teen stop and winced in pain. “Do not worry, Man of Spiders. Your secret is safe with us.”

Peter sighed with relief as the four new comers nodded. “So you are spider-man?” An English accent spoke up.

The teen looked to the last member of Thor’s friends coming forward. “Yeah?”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Ian Boothby. Darcy’s intern/boyfriend.” The man said holding out his hand.

“Oh. Nice to meet you to.” The teen said, taking the guy’s hand into his.

“Am I interrupting something?” Someone asked. Everyone turned to the window to see Mystic, who made another hole in the window to come inside.

“Oh my god!” Ian said, with a huge smile on his face.

“Hello.” The mage said, flying in and taking a seat. A wave of his hand and the window closed again. “Who are you?”

Ian speed walk to the mage. “Y-You ar-are Mystic?”

Mystic eyed the man that walked up to him. “Yes.” He said, raising his hand. “And you are?”

“Oh. I’m Ian. Ian Boothby.” The young man said, taking the hand and shaking it as if it was a lifeline.

“Dude. Your geek is showing.” Darcy said, pulling Ian away.

“S-Sorry.” The man blushed. “It’s just. It’s the Mystic. The Black Mage himself. I am a huge fan.”

Mystic chuckled at the man. “It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Boothby.”

“You can call me, Ian.”

“You didn’t act this way with Thor. Why Mystic?” Darcy asked.

“When I meet Thor, we were trying to stop an army of dark elves form destroying everything.” Ian stated, making the rest of his group nod in understanding. “But Mystic, is like the Captain America or Spider-Man of the U.K.”

“Fair point.” Darcy nodded. “Home team hero.”

“Hear that? You have fans.” Peter chuckled, taking a seat with a bowl of cereal.

Mystic rolled his eyes. “What can I say? People love me.”

“Don’t get a head of yourself, kid.” Tony said, walking in. “You are still not even in the top five best heroes.”

Mystic eyed the man. “True. But how many of those heroes can say they outsmarted the Avengers.”

Tony rolled his eyes as he poured himself a cup of coffee. “Old news, kid.”

“And yet still a valid point.”

“Okay, you two.” Pepper said, tapping on her Stark pad.

“Anyway. May I ask, who are you?” Mystic looked to Jane and Erik.

“Mage of Black. This is Jane Foster, one of the most brilliant woman you will find in all the realms.” Thor said, pulling the woman close. Jane blushed at the complement.

“High praise from a god.” A voice said. “What happened to the girl I knew in college?”

“Who said that?” Jane said as everyone looked around the room.

“I did.” The T.V. lit up to Cora’s face. “It has been a long time, Jane.”

Jane’s mouth fell open. “Cora!”

“Hello, bookworm.”

“Oh my god.” Jane walked to the T.V. “How have you been? The last I heard of you was when your sister pasted away.”

“I prefer not to talk about that.” Cora said, with sad eyes looking at Mystic.

“Hello, intro.” Darcy said, standing next to her mentor.

“Oh, right.” Jane place a hand on her intern. “This is Darcy, my intern.”

“Sup?” The college student said.

Cora grind. “Oh. I can tell you and me are going to get along very well.”

“Cool.”

“No. No, no.” Jane said, pulling Darcy away. “You are not going to corrupt her more than she already is.”

“Come now, Jane.” Cora’s grin widen. “What could I possibly do?”

“Remember spring break of 95?”

The woman on the screen burst out laughing. “If I recall, you were the one to drink five shots in a row.”

“What?” Darcy said, looking at her mentor.

“Oh, yes. Jane here was dancing on tables, wearing nothing but a short pink skirt and a pink cowboy hat.” Cora giggled. Darcy looked at Jane, with her mouth open and wide eye.

Jane had her face in her hand and a deep red blush going do her neck. “We agreed to never talk about that night!”

“Truth will out.” Cora smiled at her old friend.

“Jane, I have a new respect for you.” Darcy smiled.

“As did I when I saw her. People thought she was stripper and began to throw money at her.”

“Oh my god!” Darcy screamed and laughed.

“She made five hundred seventeen dollars in one night.”

Darcy’s mouth dropped again. “I was young and drunk.” Jane explained. “And it was six hundred seventeen dollars.”

“I don’t even know you.” Darcy said, with a huge smile on her face.

“Okay, enough story time!” Jane said, walking over to Erik. “Cora you remember Erik.”

“Erik, of course.” Cora smiled. “How have you been?”

“I met a god. Got a god in my head. Went crazy for a bit. All in all, not bad.” The man said.

“Yes, I saw your arrest at Stonehenge.” The woman smiled. “It’s nice to see you back in good health.”

“Uh, excuse me.” Tony said, stepping up to the screen. “How did you get into this system?”

“Please.” Cora rolled her eyes at the man. “You need to update your firewalls. It took me ten minutes to get in.”

Tony was about to say something with the door burst open and Clint and his family walked in. “Hey!” The man shouted.

“Hello, Mrs. Barton.” Peter said, waving at the family. “Good to see you again Cooper Lila and Nate.”

“Lila look at you.” Mystic said, standing up and hugging the girl. Pulling away the mage looked at the young woman and smiled. “You got taller.”

“Just a little.” The girl said, with a smile.

“You will beating boys off with a stick when you get older.” The two laughed.

“No, she won’t.” Clint said. “Lila isn’t going to be dating.” Eyeing his daughter.

Mystic laughed. “What you want to happen and what will happen are two different reality.”

“Besides, dad. I have already gone on a date.” Lila stated with a grin.

“What?!” Clint stared at his little girl.

“Mom said it was okay.”

Clint turned to wife. “If you were around more, you would’ve known.” Laura said, smiling and walking over to the table to talk to May and Pepper.

Mystic smiled as he reached for his mask. With a pull and a puff of black smoke the mask was gone. Those unfamiliar with the mage’s true face, stared in shock at the young man. Even more so when Mystic changed to Rose. “That’s better.” She stated. “I like that mask, but sometimes it can be a little too much.”

“Oh god!” Ian said, wide eye and mouth hanging open.

“Definitely don’t see that every day.” Erik said.

“Hello. I am Rose. Rose Anderson.” The girl said, smiling at the group.

“Anderson?” Jane said. “Like Cora?”

“Yes. Cora is my aunt.”

Jane looked at the screen with Cora. “Is she Sarah’s?”

“Do I have any other siblings?” Cora smiled.

“I can’t believe.” Jane said walking over to the Girl. “You look just like your mother. Except your-”

“Eyes.” Rose smiled. “I have my father’s eyes.” She chuckled. “Did you know my mother?”

“Cora, introduced us when we were in collage.” Jane nodded. “Your mom was starting her career. I was a huge fan of her singing and art.”

“I was too.” Rose gave a sad smile. “She taught me how to paint.”

“And how to sing.” Cora said, with a small smile.

“You sing?” Peter said, walking to his girlfriend.

“I used to.” Rose said turning away from the group and looking out the window. “After mother passed, I stopped.”

“Shame to.” Cora stated. “Sarah would often say Rose had a better voice then her.”

“Can we please change the subject, please?!” The teen said, walking over to the couch and tripping over something. “OW!”

“Oh, god!” Peter rushed to her side. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Rose said, letting Peter help her off the floor. “What did I trip on?”

Everyone looked to the hammer on the ground. “I am sorry, Lady Rose.” Thor said, looking at his hammer confused. “I thought I placed Mjolnir on the couch, not by it.”

“Sorry, Mr. Thor. That was me.” Peter said. “I moved out of the way.” Everyone but Rose and Cora looked at the boy as if he grew a second head. “What?”

“You moved it?” Asked Darcy.

“Yeah?” Peter said walking over to the Hammer. “Look.” With a pull, Peter lifted the hammer off the floor and placed it on the coffee table. “See.” Once again everyone’s eyes widen and stared at the boy. “Why are they looking at me?” Peter asked Rose.

“I don’t know.” Rose said, looking at Mjolnir. “I don’t get why lifting this is a big deal for you people.” The girl reached out, grabbed the handle and raised the hammer. “It has a lot of power in it.” She said, looking closely at the metal. “But I don’t see the big deal.” She looked at everyone again, only to find all eyes on her now.

Clint was the first to snap out of it and laugh. “Oh I get it. This is one of your illusions.” He said pointing to the young mage and walking over to the table.

Rose placed the hammer down and rolled her eyes. “No, it’s not.”

“Yes it is. There’s no way two teenagers could lift this.” Clint said as he grabbed the handle pulled. The hammer did not move of budge in the slightest. “Come on, kid. You can stop with the lie.”

“Dad, Rose can’t lie.” Lila said, watching as her dad fell to even move the hammer.

Clint let go of Mjolnir and looked at the two teens who lifted it before. “How?”

Rose and Peter looked at each other, then back at the man and shruged. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” Peter stated.

Rose looked at the hammer again. “What’s so special about lifting Mjolnir?”

“Allow me.” Thor said, walking over to the table. It one hand he lifted the hammer and looked at it. Then placed it down on the table again. “This should explain.” Both teens looked at the hammer as words appeared.

_ **‘Whosoever holds this** _   
_ **hammer, if he be worthy,** _   
_ **shall possess the** _   
_ **power of…** _   
_ **Thor’** _

The teen looked at the writing and only one thing came to mind. “Holy shit.”


End file.
